


Girls On Film

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Nude Photos, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Peter takes a racy photo shoot with his girlfriends Mary Jane and Gwen, he finds himself in a new and odd line of work: doing sexy freelance shoots for the beautiful women of the superhero community, and with so many beauties in skimpy lingerie, how is a guy supposed to keep it in his pants? Commission for sims2472





	1. Chapter 1

When it came to getting his girlfriends on camera, Peter felt like an idiot for not having thought of it sooner. He was a semi-professional photographer and both Mary Jane and Gwen were ludicrously photogenic. The idea was almost too sensible to believe, and he quickly brought his offer to them, not bothering to be very subtle about it. "I want to do a sexy photo shoot with you two," he'd said, as blunt and immediate as possible. "Just some private pictures, but I think it would be a lot of fun."

Not only did the girls agree to it, but while Peter set up some space in their apartment for shooting, Mary Jane and Gwen went out to pick up some extra special lingerie for the occasion, promising it was going to be amazing. He prepared himself as best he could, setting up lighting and taking a few test shots to make sure he had everything right where he wanted it, already planning out scenes and shots in his mind but knowing his devious girlfriends were both likely to have their own ideas and depravities in mind for him. Ideas would come naturally, and they were probably cooking up their own assorted depravities as they shopped, which only further enticed Peter, leaving him curious about their shopping trip but certain there was going to be lots of potential for steamy fun out of this, not stressing himself out about the mysteries behind their ways.

When they came back, the girls forced Peter out of the room. "We don't want you to peek," Gwen told him as she shoved him in and locked the door.

"Don't even think about sneaking out, I'm pulling the curtains!" Mary Jane called playfully, pulling them to keep Peter from being able to crawl out on the walls and catch a peek, which left him to sit and wait in the bedroom while they laughed and undressed, changing into the lingerie they had bought and leaving Peter to ache in desire The wait wasn't easy, as he sat there fiddling about with his camera, fretting with his shirt, groaning and wishing they would hurry up and he could get out there, but they were taking so long that Peter was almost certain they were making him wait for it.

"Okay Peter, come out now!" they said in tandem, and it felt like they'd had him in the room for an hour. It had been three minutes. He walked out, and almost doubled back into the bedroom as he marveled at the sight of them.

"Fuck," he groaned. "You two look gorgeous."

They were certainly trying to make themselves look that way; lithe, fit bodies and sweet curves were flaunted with positions meant to draw Peter's eyes. But then, he had seen them naked, seen them in any kind of clothing imaginable, and never had they looked quite as amazing to Peter as they did now. Their lacy, fancy bra and panties sets hugged and lifted in ways he hadn't ever seen their clothes do before. The sets were identical save for the colour; red-haired Mary Jane had white, and blonde Gwen wore black, the perfect contrasts leaving him even more enticed as he drew slowly closer.

"I'm glad you like it," Gwen said, "Because we did charge it to your credit card."

"It is basically a present to you," Mary Jane agreed, teasing and wiggling her hips as she leaned against Gwen.

"That's fine," Peter said, throat tightening up a bit. "We can... Yeah, it's fine. Let's just get you two into position." By the smiles they wore, he half-expected them to be joking about that bit, and he did his best to just push on past it, ignoring their teasing and starting to corral them into place. He had the lights all set up to make sure everything was going to be well lit and his pictures came out amazingly; he didn't just want to have his fun tonight, but to make a fun that he would always be able to come back to again through these pictures.

The first few pictures were some very standard fare. Gwen and Mary Jane leaning against each other, holding hands, some shots of both girls' perky butts as they turned around and bent forward. Lots of smiling and friendliness between the two lovers with arms around shoulders or waists. It was a pretty standard photo shoot at first, something that Peter was rather happy with for the sake of keeping everything moving smoothly, letting things start off normal before they were due to twist into madness. He kept going, kept the photos coming as he snapped pictures of them in all manner of gorgeous and flirty but very chaste positions. It was a matter of starting slow and letting things build into the risque.

"How about this, Peter?" Gwen asked, sticking her butt out toward the camera and bending forward. "MJ, grab my hips and make a face like you can't believe how nice my butt is."

"I don't need to pretend," Mary Jane said as she leaned forward, giving a shocked look to Gwen's ass as she gripped Gwen's hips. A few quick clicks of Peter's camera said he got the shots he needed, and so she began to grope and massage the blonde's gorgeous butt next, purring, "Mm, get these too, Peter." The camera kept clicking, and she leaned in closer, planting kisses down onto the small of Gwen's back as she groped and fondled her girlfriend, all to Gwen's vocal approval.

Quickly turning things around, Gwen had Mary Jane stand upright as she sank down to caress the redhead's long, sleek legs. "I hope you're getting all of this," Gwen purred as she kissed along her outer thighs, hands working the insides as she went, adoring the soft skin as much as she could. The steady camera noises helped confirm to her that he was, and she found herself struggling to keep her focus in two directions at once, wanting to focus on Mary Jane but also wanting to make love to the camera with her eyes.

"I like where this is going, and the camera loves you," Peter said, admiring the sight of them. "So Gwen has a perfect ass and Mary Jane has the best legs; it seems like you two both love each other, so why don't you start to focus on that mutual love a bit more?"

Gwen kissed her way up Mary Jane's hip, the redhead slowly turning toward Gwen and letting her kiss her way up slowly. Rather than moving directly up, she took her sweet time in treating the redhead's luscious body to some love first, adoring her taut stomach with kisses and caresses before drifting up, all while fingers ran through her hair and the two pushed on boldly. They weren't going to quite give Peter what he wanted so directly, drawing it out to make him want it more, but even still the steady sound of pictures being taken helped urge them on, reminding them that Peter was still soaking in every second of it.

His cock was visibly, achingly straining in his jeans, the obvious bulge only going unnoticed because of how deeply the girls were focused on each other in the lusty haze of the photo shoot. Peter held back his needs and his frustrations, letting the girls keep up the pace and the excitement while he just ignored his aching erection and his desire to jump into the fray right then and there. He wanted to let them have their fun first, but the second he watched Mary Jane and Gwen first lock lips and start to lose themselves to the pleasure of each others' touch, Peter found himself struggling even harder still to keep his thoughts steady and his mind focused on what was happening in front of him. This was madness in the most exciting of ways.

Gwen forced her kiss tight against Mary Jane' hands grabbing tightly onto her body as Mary Jane in turn seized Gwen's, and though they wanted to pull each other in, they made sure their bodies were positioned for the camera first and foremost. Their bodies had to remain on display and well positioned, had to be placed such that Peter could get all the shots of them he wanted, and it was a bit of an odd, cumbersome process to hold onto, but as long as they could touch and kiss, they were fine with it, giving Peter all the time he needed to get the pictures of them kissing.

Then, Mary Jane got bold. She reached her hands around back to undo Gwen's bra and began to very slowly pull it off, making sure as she did so to excitedly squirm and twist plenty to make sure she was playing to the camera as she did so, Gwen feigning surprise and outrage at having her bra pulled off of her chest and her perky breasts exposed. She squirmed, hands placed over her chest as she looked cross at Mary Jane, who just smiled and tossed it aside in exaggerated motions all caught eagerly by the cameras. Then, Mary Jane leaned in for a kiss, and slowly the hands withdrew, until finally they were replaced by Mary Jane's own, which groped and fondled at her girlfriend's chest happily.

In turn, Gwen slipped a hand down Mary Jane's panties and began to rub firmly at her body, soft purrs rumbling as she started to work at touching and adoring her much more directly herself. “I love your body,” Gwen purred, leaning into the kiss again as they touched one another, as the pleasure very directly began to take hold of them both and their bodies ached with excited heat, relishing in the feeling of want and desire ready to take hold of them. With their hands at work and their faces lighting up with heat and lust, the camera snaps became more frequent and fervid, Peter happily catching every second he could of this sweet, insane show of affection.

“You look great,” Peter said, trying so hard to ignore the aching between his legs. “Keep going girls, you're doing amazing so far. The camera loves you.”

“I bet the camera isn't the only thing,” Mary Jane teased, biting down gently on Gwen's lip. “You holding out okay, Peter?”

“This isn't too hot for you is it? Watching us have all this fun while you just stand there and record us?" Gwen made sure to wiggle her hips a little bit toward Peter, licking her lips happily as she stared down at the bulge in his pants. "We can cut it short if you need to come over here and fuck us."

Peter wanted so badly to just give in to that offer, he wanted more than anything to admit he needed to just let go and then run into the madness of what was happening. But he couldn't. "No, go on," he said, tense and strained as he held himself together long enough to avoid that temptation and that desire, and in turn, he was treated to Mary Jane dropping down very suddenly to her knees in front of Gwen and pushing her back a bit to rest on the arm of the couch. Gwen happily sat herself down on it and helped squirm her way out of her panties as Mary Jane got to work at undressing her and preparing her to be eaten out, something Peter found himself incredibly tense watching, excitement raging hotly through him as he tried his best to tighten up for this.

The panties went down, and hands spread Gwen's legs out eagerly, as Mary Jane happily started in on her girlfriend with licks and kisses along her inner thighs. "Don't think your legs are any disappointment either," she moaned, happily caressing her every which way and savouring the chance to give Gwen the love and softness she needed. "I love them so much. Especially with my head between them."

Gwen made sure to play for the camera as she writhed happily under Mary Jane's touch, as she felt the kisses trailer deeper and deeper inward until her lips were flush against Gwen's pussy and she was ready to begin. The plan was simple enough; make lots of adoring faces, grabbing at her breasts or running her fingers through Mary Jane's hair. Anything to make a more vivid and visible show of how much she loved having her girlfriend's head between her thighs and ready to work.

Eager licks followed, as Mary Jane made sure to pull back a bit and offer up space for the camera to catch the fun. Peter followed them around to get a better angle, one from which he could see Mary Jane licking Gwen's mound and starting in on eating her out, the invasive clicking of the camera refusing to stop as Peter snapped everything he could. This was perfect, he thought to himself, capturing the sights of Mary Jane eating their girlfriend out, now captured forever on film for them to enjoy whenever they wanted it. This was something special, something so much more exciting and alluring to Peter than it had any right to be, and he couldn't get enough of the sight of them at work, his cock begging for attention now but his patience holding out against the demands, to his utter shock.

Mary Jane was steady and loving in her hot, eager approach to eating Gwen out. She wanted to make it good for the camera, but she also wanted to enjoy eating Gwen out for the sake of it. It was a line she wasn't used to walking. Eating pussy while Peter watched and readied himself to hop in? Oh that was just how things were in their bed. But the camera was a different kind of voyeur, one that held brief little shots of still life and held onto them, unchanging and caring only about what it saw in the most literal of ways. It was a unique challenge, but one that Mary Jane handled excellently, and she felt she would be a damn good model as a result; maybe there was something to chasing that line of thinking some more, in the future.

“Oh, that's it. That feels so good,” Gwen moaned, biting her lip as she soaked in the pleasure of being eaten out, the adoring tongue that worked against her pussy leaving her to shiver and twist in growing, swelling heat. This was a lot of pleasure happening to her very quickly, all while Peter snapped photos of her enjoying herself. Of her face in various expressions of pleasure, of her head rolled back, of her fingers tightening into the silky red hair of the girl who so masterfully went down on her. This was a lot to handle, but it was everything that Gwen had been aching for, her moans rising up hotter by the second as she embraced it for all of its chaotic, swelling excitement and the heat that came with it.

For Peter, it was a blissful hell. He held himself back as best he could as he took all the photos he could get, all while admiring the sight of his beautiful, naked, blonde girlfriend getting eaten out by his clothes and equally gorgeous redheaded girlfriend. This was a life that he felt almost too lucky to believe he really had, and his aggressive photography kept up the pace of adoring every second of their shameless and loving embrace, as he soaked in the opportunity to capture their writhing, hot lovemaking. This was a pleasure he didn't know what to do with, something so hot and so exciting that he felt like he was going to spin out of control in struggled attempts to keep himself held back.

But fortunately, Mary Jane was horny enough to not be able to hold back anymore. She very carefully pulled herself upright, getting her legs up straight and her hips bent at a right angle to keep her head between Gwen's legs, which ensured that she was sticking her butt toward Peter's face. As her hips wiggled, she moaned, “Take them down and put it in me, Peter. It's okay, let's do this.”

After waiting so long for this, Peter couldn't help himself. He reached out with one hand for her panties and began to pull them slowly down, making sure to capture rapid fire shots of her amazing ass. His hands reached out to touch it and grope it, even giving it a few smacks, all with the camera firing off shot after shot in rapid succession. He drifted the camera up to focus on Gwen and Mary Jane eating her out as he clumsily worked with one hand to get his cock out. It wasn't easy, especially as he tried to keep himself as steady as he could, not liking one-handed photography very much but accepting it as a necessary evil.

When finally he got his cock out, he slammed the massive, throbbing dick down upon Mary Jane's ass, letting it rest there as he snapped some pictures of himself grinding between her perky cheeks, savouring the view and the chance to really work some magic with the pictures before he drew back and began to feed his cock inch by inch into her beautiful pink snatch, letting the camera get every second of his advance as he drove his way in and earned hot, needy moans from Mary Jane in the process.

Once Peter had his dick inside of Mary Jane, everything changed. His hips began to work quicker and firmer now at the task before him, their bodies writhing hotly together under the pressure and excitement of giving themselves up like this to something primal and enticing. In turn, Mary Jane ate Gwen out with a bit more intense desperation and fever, loving the chance to lose herself to this pleasure. Her hips rocked back to meet the big cock pushing into her now, moans rising hotly up from her lips as she began to pursue desperate motions of pure lust and need at the hands of her lovers, knowing the camera was on her getting double teamed and loving every second of it.

“Fuck her hard, Peter. She wants you so bad. I can feel it. She's so horny right now. And I know you are too, watching two beautiful women getting all hot and bothered in front of you. Hope you can keep up with us now.”

Snapping aggressive, rapid-fire pictures of himself fucking one girlfriend while she ate out the other one, Peter worked hard to keep up the pace, splitting his focus between the two very different tasks of fucking and photography that vied for his attention. It wasn't as easy as he expected it to be, and he was deeply conflicted in trying to handle all of what was happening to him. This was a lot to take, and Peter struggled to keep himself working at both pieces of the puzzle at once, amazed by how nice it felt to be snapping pictures of himself fucking Mary Jane from behind.

Through it all, Mary Jane kept licking, devouring Gwen's pussy with an aggressive, eager firmness that wouldn't quit. She was happy to work hard at the task before her, hands grabbing Gwen's thighs to hold onto them and keep herself steady, while Gwen's hand remained firmly in her hair to keep her head in place and hard at work. She knew she was going to have a good time, but Mary Jane found herself on the receiving end of way more pleasure and enjoyment than she had been expecting, happily embracing the steady, chaotic back and forth of this hot, throbbing moment and everything that came with it.

Pressure guided Peter's hips in desperate motions, driven by all of the panicked, impatient heat and want that had taken hold of him and refused to let up. Watching them had worked him up hard and they were so eager to directly, explicitly tease him into new heights of frustration that he had barely been able to handle it. It left him hot, worn down, and desperate now to lean into the madness and pound Mary Jane hard, groaning as he clutched her hip and pounded away. "You're going to love these pictures, they're looking great."

"So is MJ," Gwen purred, licking her lips as she watched her girlfriend keep up the pace, writhing on the edge of the couch and moaning loudly as the pressure bore down upon her and didn't ease up. This was pleasure in ways that she was so happy to lose herself to, moaning loudly as she writhed about under the pressure and soaked it all in.

When they came, it was sudden, it was simultaneous, and it was amazing. Peter buried himself into Mary Jane, his frantic fucking and overwhelmed, frustrated state leaving him to blow a big load quickly into Mary Jane, and he'd fucked her hard enough that the flood of his messy cum pumping into her set her off in turn, made her moan and whine as she felt herself slipping away. Gwen, who had been enjoying being eaten out longer than the two of them had been fucking, happily lost herself to the pleasure too, legs pressing down against the sides of Mary Jane's head as she fell back a bit onto the couch, bucking and squirming happily under the pressure of her release, a loud wreck loving every second of being overwhelmed.

There was no reason to stop now, though, and Mary Jane pushed forward quickly, crawling further and further up Gwen's body. As she pulled off of Peter's cock, cum immediately began to leak out of her pussy, and Peter was there to snap some pictures of the indecent sight, loving the way his cum drooling out of her well fucked hole. "You need to fuck Gwen now, "Mary Jane moaned, crawling on top of her and shoving her lips greedily down onto her lips. "And I'm going to help."

The girls shifted and twisted about as Mary Jane dragged Gwen to lie on top of her on the couch, turning her around so that Gwen lay face-up over her, Mary Jane's hand down between her legs to spread out of her puffy labia and offer her sweet, alluring body up even more to Peter's hungry gaze. Gwen and her pristine hole stood in contrast to Mary Jane's leaky, creampied twat, which was also in the shot as Peter snapped photo after photo eagerly, loving the sight of them both before him. "Come and have me, Peter," Gwen moaned.

Once more, Peter advanced forward, guiding his cock forward and sinking it into her waiting, hot, pussy, groaning as his hips pushed forward and he took charge of the situation before him. "So good," he groaned, snapping pictures of himself penetrating Gwen, pictures of her face as she was penetrated, and pictures of Gwen as a whole, her amazing body looking absolutely pristine before him. He craved her, and he couldn't get enough of this beautiful sight.

"Peter," Gwen moaned, biting her lip as she stared at him with smoldering, white hot gaze, burning up in the excited midst of being fucked. He held nothing back, his hips winding up quickly into a kind of desperate fervor more intense and feverish than she had been expecting, her body writhing on top of Mary Jane's as she struggled to handle it all and moaned in ravenous approval of every second of being taken. It was a lot to handle, and Gwen didn't bother to try, rolling with the punches and embracing the feverish, aggressive pace of Peter fucking her pussy, her body writhing hotly and eagerly under his touch. There was an abruptness and an urgency to the way he took her that she craved, and she was happy to make love to the camera with her eyes as she was taken.

"Fuck her, Peter. She wants you so bad." Mary Jane tried to push Peter further, her hands rubbing at Gwen's lit and groping her breast, doing everything she could to make Peter ache for this. The fun she felt in trying to rile him up was only compounded by the delight of Gwen getting fucked on top of her, with all of her moaning and writhing proving so unbearably hot. This was right where she wanted to be, right where she wanted this madness to end up, and she was happy to keep it here, happy to soak in the pleasure and the delight of being witness to such an amazing, shameless scene.

The thrusting and the pounding kept up, as Peter tried very hard to hold back a little bit, not wanting to get too wound up and too aggressive in how he fucked Gwen for fear he would lose control and lapse into superhuman fucking, the temptation of losing himself to feverish want proving more than a little enticing to him as he plundered forward and kept up his pace, craving the chance to lose himself. He felt unstoppable here, driven by his lusts and by a need to fuck that overwhelmed him, left him dizzy and hot, struggling to keep from pounding Gwen into paste as his hips moved of their own reckless volition. This was ecstasy, and he couldn't hold back the throbbing, burning excitement of snapping photos of himself fucking Gwen raw.

"Fuck!" Gwen gasped, clutching Mary Jane tightly and struggling to keep herself together, lips fumbling clumsily into desperate kisses against her lips as she was taken and pounded into so harshly. She loved every second of this, burning up and writhing in the midst of heated surrender as Peter kept thrusting and she spun further and further out of control, barely able to keep himself together. "Harder, Peter, I'm so close. Fuck, cum in me, I want you to cum in me so badly right now please, Peter, fuck, I'm--fuck!" Gwen held nothing back in her desperate rush of need and surrender, and as she came, she came hard.

Peter wished he'd brought a video camera to record this, as Gwen howled so sweetly in the throes of orgasmic delight and he wished so badly that he could have recorded it. This felt amazing, and he was shameless about seizing the opportunity, snapping pictures of her face wracked with bliss, before he pulled out of her and took more pictures of her pussy as his cum began to leak out of it. He'd left his mark on both of them, and as Mary Jane shifted about beneath him, they offered themselves happily up to Peter's invasive photography, loving every second of him snapping these photos.

"I only have a bit more space left on this. You guys are too hot for me to stop taking photos of. However you want to end this, make it count."

Mary Jane and Gwen posed a bit back and forth with their creampied holes, happily showing to the camera the virile mark he'd left inside of them, before they leaned forward again and sank to their knees in front of Peter. Hands seized his cock at the same time as the girls decided to end this little photo session on a good note. They shared his cock, both licking it lovingly, not necessarily to start diving into a hot, sloppy double blowjob--that could wait until they were in the bedroom and continuing the fun--but to make sure that the final mark they left the photo shoot on was them adoring his cock together. Every lick and kiss and bit of affection was meant to show off to Peter their genuine love for his cock.

"And that's it," Peter said, sighing happily as he waved his camera about. "No more space for pictures now. You two are crazy."

"Mm, but it was so much fun," Gwen moaned, sucking on the tip of his cock a little bit. "And now that we're finished with that... How about we move this over to the bedroom?"

"You know you loved it, tiger," Mary Jane teased.

"I did, and let's go."  
********************  
It was a few days before Peter could get everything processed and printed out. He couldn't really take the memory card to any old photo place and show off all the racy threesome pictures he'd made, so he had to wait around for a do-it-yourself place to be open on Monday. But when finally he could get them done, he spent a long while getting an entire memory card's worth of pictures printed out, running him quite a lot of money, but it was worth it to bring the surprise home to his girlfriends of the fat stack of pictures he'd taken.

"These are amazing," Gwen marveled, rifling through them in awe. "Look at these, MJ. Our Peter has a real gift for this, doesn't he?"

Mary Jane nodded happily. "Of course he does. We already knew that. You did great, Tiger."

"Thanks," Peter said, leaning comfortably against them. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves so much. We should put these into an album or something so they last forever."

"We should do more than that," Mary Jane said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You ever think about trying to put your freelance talents to use for someone other than Jameson? I know tons of girls who would love a hot professional photo shoot down to get pictures for their boyfriends, and I can vouch for you not being a total creep. You could make a lot of money doing these kinds of things."

"Why stop at girls you know? There's so many hot women out in your 'other' world, Peter. You could probably make some good money taking pictures of them, too."

"That's kind of an amazing idea," Peter said, smiling bright and wide as he thought on it. "I'm going to have to look into this. But for now, uh... Is looking at those photos doing anything for you two? Because I had to spend two hours getting these printed and staring at your bodies for that long has me really, really wanting to fuck."


	2. Susan Storm

Johnny Storm was one of Peter's best friends, and he respected Johnny. He really did. But his older sister Sue was a fucking bombshell and there was nothing fair about that fact. A stacked, hot blonde with full lips, walking around New York in a skintight uniform that hugged her form not only more than the other members of the Fantastic Four, but seemingly because Reed wanted to put his wife in a slutty and form-fitting outfit for his own indulgence, was just not the kind of sight Peter could ignore. He'd had the hots for her when he was a pent up teen not getting nay, and he had the hots for her now that he had two girlfriends with supermodel looks, one of whom even had the job description to boot. 

It was seemingly because of that friendship that Sue rang up Peter within the hour of him announcing his new line of work, insisting she be his very first client. It was abrupt, and she didn't seem to want to take anything but an emphatic 'yes' as his answer. She explained she had the clothes in mind for the shoot, he just needed to give her the direction when she explained it to him--but not over the phone. Peter was ecstatic word had reached far enough to catch Sue's ear about how he was going into the business of 'private photography' and angling his efforts onto the superhero community, and he was happy to accept her, figuring she would in turn have more friends and connections to give him glowing reviews for. But in truth, Peter had been a little chaste in how he had advertised it; he mentioned 'private lingerie shoots' as one of several things, amid inclusions of publicity head shots and photo shoots meant for more properly superheroic means, as Peter hoped to try and find some way not to come off as a horrible perv.

But then Sue asked him quite directly if she would be fine seeing her naked, and he almost dropped his phone outright.

Sue arrived within the hour, a heavy coat drawn over her body as she came by his place. “Thank you so much for this, Peter. I have always wanted to do something sexy to surprise Reed with, but I never wanted to go looking for someone trustworthy. I know you'll do okay at not making this too weird.”

It was already weird, but Peter kept that to his damn self, working on setting up his cameras and lighting. “I'm just happy someone is taking a chance on me! I've done some work for my girlfriend, but...” He didn't mention he had two of them. That was not info he gave out too freely to pretty much anyone, for the intense oddness of their relationship. It was a detail nobody needed to know, especially with villains always out there, who didn't need to know Spider-Man had two girlfriends who someone could hurt. “This is a lot different.”

“I am taking a very big chance on you, but I know you'll do fine.” Sue smiled as she started to undo her coat, and once Peter caught sight of even some of what lay beneath his chest tightened. Underneath the coat, Sue wore a lacy set of blue lingerie, a bra and panty set that showed off a lovely body and flaunted it all perfectly, complete with stockings that did wonders to flaunt her long, sleek legs. She looked amazing. “And Reed will get the best pictures of his wife a man could ask for.”

Peter nodded happily. “Do you have anything in mind for how you want to do this?”

“Not really,” Sue confessed. “I'm good at being sexy in person, but I've never tried to take pictures of myself like this. This is completely new to me, and I don't know how to deal with any of that, to be honest."

"That's fine, that's fine," Peter said, nodding in understanding as he urged Sue to walk with him toward the area he'd set up. "We can go through this step by then, and you can tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable or like you want to stop." Peter had only Sue's best intentions in mind, even as his eyes lingered with far too much excitement upon her gorgeous body, the struggle of trying to keep from staring too much really getting to him as he tried his best not to come off like some kind of pervert who couldn't keep his eyes to himself. Sue needed someone who could take responsible photos, not someone to undress her with her eyes. She trusted him and he needed to keep it that way. "One thing I wanted to ask about that you mentioned earlier was about being naked?"

"Yes, I want some nudes in there after I do the lingerie. I hope that isn't too awkward." Sue gave a bit of a bashful smile toward Peter, trying her best not to make this awkward, and fortunately she was deep enough in her worries about that to not notice how awkward this all definitely was.

"Not awkward at all!" Peter said, nodding happily. "I develop these pictures privately, so only I'll see them before I hand them over to you. Are you all ready to go then?"

"I feel as sexy as I'm going to get," Sue said, casting off her coat and starting to walk over to the shooting area, already strutting about to try and get herself into the sexiness zone.

"Let's start with some good introductory poses. Cock a hip, put your legs apart, throw your hair back, and blow a kiss to the camera."

Sue was happy to do as guided, settling for comfortably into the task at hand as she got into position, so glad Peter was willing to get into this as put a hip to the side, one hand pressed firm upon it as she stared into the camera and blew a kiss. The rapid clicking of Peter's camera caught multiple shots of the same view, and he began to move from side to side to get different angles and shots of it. It was all so simple so far, and she was glad it was proving so direct as this, hoping for good things to come if it was going to be this easy.

Peter did his best to keep his eyes on the task at hand and not on the fact that Sue's body was absolutely incredible. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, all told, because she looked absolutely stunning with her body so lovely and enticing, but he did his best given the circumstances. There was a lot of body to admire and enjoy, a lot of things about Sue that looked even more striking in her hot blue lingerie, and he did his best to focus on keeping his thoughts chaste as he let the camera channel his arousal, speaking for his appreciation of her gorgeous body with the steady snapping of photos back and forth, adoring the sight of her so posed for him. "Now, run your hands down your body. Very slowly. Cup your breasts through your bra, caress your stomach and your hips, all the way down to your thighs, and then slowly spread them apart."

Not knowing how slow was too slow and how slow was 'not slow enough', Sue did her best to just move at a pace that could let Peter snap every loving shot of her hands caressing all over herself. He was able to take up every picture he possibly could with her at work upon her body, and that helped Peter get everything, occasionally giving an approving, "Uh-huh," over the sound of his camera feverishly clicking and snapping photo after photo.

More pose directions followed as Peter expertly guided Sue, guided primarily by his desire to see Sue flaunt her body. He did his best to wrap it up in how she could look her best for Reed, but in truth all that Peter was going by was what he thought her body would look hot with. Sue took it all on though, happily doing as she was told. With each successive pose, her posture became more confident and steady, the act of sexily posing for a camera really starting to catch on with her and give her something to get excited by. She continued through the excitement and the heat as she kept up her poses and her flirtiness, showing off to Peter everything he wanted. She felt comfortable, felt receptive, felt sexy. It was a great feeling, her body almost tingling as she went through the poses and felt increasingly warmed up and hot through it. Being sexy always felt nice, and Peter had a knack for guiding her sexy side out of her with his directions and the ways he had her accentuate her hot body.

Through it, Peter remained chaste, not letting Sue see his face whenever possible, ogling her luscious body through the lens as he tried his best to hold himself together. His voice remained firm and direct, a friendliness to it that he felt was pretty necessary to Sue's comfort, but there was also a very direct and plain sense of invitation that helped him keep everything to task and focused on being all business as much as he could. There was a lot that he had to work through to make this work, and he tried his best to keep his worries to himself as he snapped and snapped and did everything he could for Sue.

"I think that's enough of these now," Sue said. She must have struck ten or so poses, dozens of photos snapped of her through the moment until she had completely been given a luscious, loving show of affection from the camera. Peter was so masterful in his recording and she felt great by the time she felt like she had gone through enough pictures. "I think I have some ideas for how I want to undress. May I?"

"Please," Peter said, gesturing haplessly toward her. "This is your shoot, if you have ideas then I am all ears."

"Great." Sue reached back for her bra, biting her lip as she began to undo it, making a slow and drawn out show of the way her arms crossed and she began to slip her bra straps off, coyly undressing in a way that let Peter catch every single step of the process. Already feeling primed and warmed up after everything she'd done, the act of undressing was something she was more than happy to take on herself, swaying and shivering as she began to expose her breasts, an arm reaching out with her bra and letting it dangle as she quickly shifted the other arm to block them, playing coy with what she wanted to do. Her hands shifted to cup both plump tits, hiding them from view as her hips swayed and she shot coy smiles at the camera, all to Peter's absolutely maddening delight. Nothing compared to this. Nothing came close. He was trying very hard not to show it, but the sight of Sue's topless tease for his camera was driving him wild.

When she finally did show off her breasts, she did so grandly, hands caressing them from below to prod and support them, accentuating her curves as her hips continued swaying with so hypnotic a motion that Peter almost lost track of what he was supposed to be doing. It became hard to think clearly now, became nigh impossible to focus his ideas and decisions onto something concrete as he opened himself up to ruination, snapping photo after photo as her hands caressed down her body, even more confidently and with a more sultry grace this time, and began to slip her panties down her legs. Her body shifted around as she bent forward, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she stuck her butt out toward Peter and let him marvel at it while she slid her underwear down her legs and exposed to him her taut, perky butt, leaning further forward and flaunting next her tight, hot snatch and the faint glisten of arousal that almost made Peter shake to his very core.

Sue bent lower, hands caressing down her legs as they parted a little bit, letting the camera further examine her backside as it wiggled enticingly. She lifted herself up, only to drop down to a squat and lift herself butt-first up, ending up bent over with her ass sticking out and another perfectly timed and perfectly photographed hair flip, more sultry gazes over her shoulder turning on the heat as Peter stood there in conflicted, tense ecstasy. Sue had an amazing body and a killer smile, and the more that Peter caught of it, the less confident he felt in being able to remain chaste and sensible, completely absorbed in what was happening and taking a moment to even wonder with confusion why she broke out of her pose to stand much more plainly.

"Sue?" he asked, easing the camera down from his eyes to look at her directly. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Peter," Sue said, a teasing smirk across her face that confused Peter even more, at least until he followed where her eyes were leading him, down to his groin where his cock had risen up in desperation, bulging indecently against his pants. "I guess I know this is a sexy enough shoot if i can make my own photographer hard."

"I'm really sorry about that," Peter said, trying to shirk away and turn his body so as not to completely embarrass himself. "Please, just ignore that. It's a guy thing, I can't really help it, it's--"

"No, that's okay," Sue said, hip cocking again as she bit her lip and happily examined the sight of his cock. "You know, Peter... There is one part of the this photo shoot I was on the fence about before. Do you know about Reed and I's marriage?"

"I was at the wedding," Peter replied back nervously, really not sure where this was going. Not 'not liking' where this was going, but definitely taking it on with apprehension and worry about what she was about to surprise him with.

"That's not that I mean," Sue purred. "So I guess you don't, then. Reed and I have an open marriage, Peter. And he has a particular interest in watching other men fuck his wife and hearing about sexy stories about what I did while he was up in his lab. And I was thinking that what might make this set go from hot to the best gift I could give my husband is if I could get some big, strong, hung photographer man to snap some pictures of me in spicy lingerie and then fuck me on camera." Her smile widened as she began to soak in Peter's steadily-dawning awe and excitement over what was happening. "So why don't we make this even more exciting for both of us? Your girlfriend won't mind, will she?"

"Somehow, I don't think she will." Peter struggled to keep his jaw off the floor. Was this really happening? Sue was making her move on him and inviting him on to fuck her. This was insane, an unbelievable turn of events he felt completely hopeless against, and it was really all he wanted now, body tense and hot as he stared at her in awe, wanting so badly now to have the pleasure she was offering to him as she leaned in and smirked. "And I think I know just how we can maximize the fun of these photos. Crawl over to me and take my cock out."

"I love the way you think." Sue dropped down to all fours with a smile and began to crawl over, completely naked, toward Peter, eyes wide with ravenous glee as she approached him closer and closer, body hot and eager with the sultry sway of her body to embrace the winding madness of giving in to the fun and the hunger. She stared at the camera and the man behind it now with renewed intent and hot excitement, shooting Peter the fuck-me eyes as she approached on hotly, ready to show off something completely devoid of hesitation as she eased closer until she was right in front of him, rising up and grabbing his thighs, pushing forward to press her lips right up against the outline of his cock bulge and starting to kiss it adoringly. It throbbed against her touch, Peter unable to believe this was all really happening. But through it all his trigger finger never wavered, happily snapping all the pictures of this he could. It was too good to believe, but it felt so real that Peter knew he had to just go along with it and accept this newfound madness.

Sue made sure to draw out the task of undoing his pants. To draw out everything at first, not only so Peter could take the pictures, but so she could make him burn with want for her, loving the chance to push on and make him twist and ache with a desperate need to powerful to bear. Sue was on the right track now, ready to make him ache with lust, burning up with his heat and his desire, and she knew he could do nothing now to stop her. As she pulled his cock out, again she did so slowly, letting it swat against her cheek as she made and held a big, surprised, excited face at the size of his cock, ecstatic to see what he was packing. As a quick aside, she explained, "I love big cocks. Reed doesn't have any problem in that department, just in the 'tending to his wife's need and getting out of the lab' department. But this is the kind of cock I am always happy to pull out and find. You really are the best man for this job, Peter."

"You can do whatever you want to this cock," Peter promised, keeping his camera pointed down at her from a view that let him get her face and all of his cock in the shot, wanting to ensure he was well documented and that it was clear how big his dick was when Reed saw these photos later of him fucking his wife. "Show me how much you love big dicks, Sue."

Loving, feverish kisses bore down upon Peter's dick as she showed off all of her lust and her need to the big dick in front of her, moaning in ravenous approval as she worked along his shaft. Peter's finger quickened its pace, capturing the flurry of kisses in loving detail, adoring every lick of her tongue caressing along his cock in a loving show of need. Sue looked amazing, and as Peter beheld the sight of her fluttering her eyes at him, staring up with so much desire and sultry grace, he knew he needed to save these pictures for himself, too knew he needed to capture today and never forget it. It was just too amazing a sight for him to believe his luck now. Sure, Johnny would probably kill him if he ever found out, but that felt like a sacrifice worth making at this point, in all honesty.

Kisses turned to licks, sloppy and broad strokes of Sue's tongue dragging along the whole of Peter's cock as she made broad motions meant to further entice and excite. She was in a position now to give Peter something sultry and hot, something he would surely be completely helpless against, and she chased it on without hesitation, moaning loudly as she embraced the heat that took hold of her. "If I knew your cock was so big, you would have already had my holes by now. It's been years, Peter." With needy whines she continued servicing his cock, adoring his shaft with the utmost of affection and want. "We have to make up for lost time now. We need to do this right."

"I'm going to fuck you every way I can, take plenty of pictures, and let your husband jerk off to the sight of my cock wrecking your holes," Peter promised, giving in to the excitement and their twisted little game. More than happy to play along with the way that this was going, Peter focused his efforts on trying to give Sue a concrete and firm show of lust. "I'm not going to grab your head and guide you at all, so be sure to show my cock all the love you can. We're going to theme this part of the shoot around you worshiping my big dick and voluntarily losing yourself to it. Does that sound good?"

"A 'theme'? That's just what I want to do." Sue proceeded to suck him into her mouth, moaning loudly as she embraced his cock with her pouty, plump lips and tightened them around his cock. She began to work back and forth in slow appreciation at his shaft, steadily bobbing her head with broad motions that helped her ease inch by inch further down his cock with a patient approach meant to draw the process out and let Peter keep the photos coming. It was something shameless and direct, a desire driven by heat and the steadily clicking pace of the camera snapping shot after shot of her sucking off her younger brother's best friend. It was almost too insane to believe, but she was shameless about having this now, about losing herself to this sweet, lustful heat as she pushed on and fellated him, servicing Peter with steady, unstoppable desire. Her body shivered, moans rumbling in her throat as she pushed greedily forward, starting to finally pick up the pace as her own hungers got the better of her.

The shot of Sue down on her knees, hands grasping Peter's thighs, his cock past her lips and her smoldering gaze staring up toward him, was something Peter felt should have won him a damn award. "Deeper, go deeper. I want a picture of you sucking my cock down to the base and letting your man know you throated the whole damn thing." He'd meant it almost as a joke, but watched with delight as Sue did just that, shoving forward to take his cock all the way down, lips pressed up tight against the base of his cock as her eyes stayed up, a few noises of struggle sputtering in her throat as she held tightly on as best as she could, and Peter quickly caught the shots he needed, Sue shivering with delight as he really helped push this shoot to new heights of excitement.

Once she'd taken his cock down to the base, there was no hope left of Sue holding herself together at fucking all. She needed more, pressing greedily forward and beginning to sloppily service Peter's cock with thorough, enduring vigor, a quick, dirty blowjob that was sure to finally give Peter what he needed. Wet, loud, and sloppier than Peter thought possible of Sue. She was showing off a completely new side of her now, something unlike he had ever seen before and far beyond his wildest imagining. He loved it, and savoured every second of her steady chase onward as she sucked him down with unending vigor, treating his cock to something primal and unstoppable. The embrace of her mouth at work and the thrill of knowing that these pictures were going to be printed out and handed to Reed for his own twisted kind of enjoyment proved to be something far too exciting for him to handle.

"I'm going to cum on your face," Peter groaned, messing with the camera settings for a moment so he could set a small cluster of rapid photos to capture his load. "Tilt your head back, open your mouth, and jerk me off to finish."

Eagerly doing as she was told to do, Sue whined as she stroked his cock, wet and slick from all her spit, almost slippery. "Blow your load all over my face," she cooed. "Cover me in your cum, Peter. Make sure that when my face twists in pleasure with your cock inside of me, your cum is all over it!" With her urging words there was no way that Peter could resist, and he happily lose himself to the excitement, gasping and grunting as his hips bucked forward, cock twitching and erupting with a massive flood of hot, messy cum gushing forward, splattering all over Sue's gorgeous face. Thick shots of messy, gooey spunk splattered all over her features, treating Sue to the primal rush of being given her facial, with plenty of cum landing into her mouth for her to flaunt and show off to the camera with. She toyed with it in her mouth, swirling it around, before finally swallowing it down and showing off to Peter and his camera her empty and obedient mouth.

"You're so fucking hot," Peter groaned. "And I know just how I want to fuck you next. But I'll need a second to set the cameras up so I can get this right. We're going fancy."

"How fancy?" Sue asked, panting with excitement.

"I'm going to use three cameras to capture me fucking you from all sides." Peter watched Sue's face light up in excitement as he swiftly moved toward the equipment shelf and table he had waiting for him. There was nothing he wanted more than to lose himself now to the excitement and the want of fucking Sue into gleeful debauchery, but he needed everything set up first. He brought a table over to it. "Lie down on this so I can adjust the view." Sue did as asked, lying there and smiling at the cameras as Peter got two into position, one at the end by Sue's head, and one coming in at a side view meant to best express the intent he had in mind, his twisted and excited desires gripping him firmly as he positioned them very carefully from distance and with a very clear goal in mind: to make sure it came up maybe half a foot short of showing off his face. He wanted distant pictures of someone balls deep in Reed's wife, but also wanted to protect his identity, both to keep things from getting awkward with Reed, and to add to a certain sort of anonymous, shameless debauchery that he was sure would make the pictures come out even better. After one last position check, he set the cameras to just keep taking photos, thankful he'd invested in some hefty memory cards to give them the space to keep up with what he had in store for her now.

When finally he was done setting them up, Peter took the camera he'd been using all along, perfect for POV shots to help tie things together. "Okay Sue, what I want you to do now is lie on the table, spread out a little bit, and invite me in.

Spreading her long legs and shooting a lustful glare toward Peter with a face full of cum to add to the effect of her expression, Sue looked like sex incarnate. She waved some fingers toward him in a come-hither motion and purred, "Come fuck me raw." It was a show of need too great for Peter to help himself against, as he descended quickly forward, one hand holding onto his cock as the other gripped his camera, ensuring he guided himself deep into her tight, hot, waiting pussy with slow motions that led him document each inch sinking into her. Sue purred and shivered under his touch, moaning, "This cock is everything I need!" as she felt him slide into her steadily, pushing into her tight pussy and driving her wild with want. All while Peter captured the sight of her getting filled. Her hand reached down toward her pelvis, rubbing herself where she could feel his penetration sinking into her, moans rising up hotter with ravenous glee. He drifted up to snap a few pictures of her face as he began to work back and forth into her tight, slick hole slowly and patiently.

But there was almost no hope of patience. Not really. Not like Peter wanted. He was so desperate to just lose himself that he felt the need to start and to not fucking stop until he had proven himself completely. His hips got to work back and forth, bucking into the tight, hot hole begging for his attention as he took plenty of top-down shots of Sue getting fucked by him. He was done with slow now, going fast at her needy snatch and letting himself become overwhelmed by his own lusts. "That's a tight fucking pussy for a woman who just admitted to being a size queen," he teased, cocky and shameless as he worked himself back and forth with firm, vigorous intent, making sure to make the most of this insane situation, the opportunity to fuck Sue after all these years of desperately wanting to and keeping it to his damn self.

"Mm, is it? Or do you just have one of the best cocks I've ever felt?" Sue was happy to meet his fire, moaning and twisting on the table as he gave her everything she needed. Her head turned toward the side view camera, smiling at it while she got railed, making it painfully obvious that she was loving every second of it. "So I know why the side view camera is there, but why do you have a camera taking pictures of my scalp?"

Peter had been hoping Sue would ask that, surprising her with the reveal by quickly webbing his camera to dangle from the ceiling for a moment, allowing him to twist her around so quickly she didn't know what was happening until she was very suddenly on all fours and getting fucked doggy style right there on the table, Peter swiftly pulling his camera back down and catching a shot of him burying himself into her from behind again, and another few shots of his hand coming down across her fine ass with wicked intent. Sue found herself facing the camera now, intended to a be a front view to show off her lewd facial expressions as she got pounded from behind, Peter's torso in the shot enough to make it clear what was happening and ensuring the most perfectly composed compilation of open relationship debauchery money could buy. "That's what it's for," he snickered.

"You're a genius!" Sue squealed. "A hung, perverted genius who's making me feel sexier than any other man ever has!" She burned with want, staring into the camera and letting her pleasure ache vividly as she was taken. She couldn't believe how well this was all going. Peter really was doing everything he could to play to her desires and accentuate her assets, making her feel amazing about herself, her confidence skyrocketing thanks to him, his photography talents, and his big cock wrecking her so vigorously. "I'm going to need to come back for more shoots of me slobbering all over your fat cock some time! This feels amazing!"

"Maybe I'll even have you do a private shoot just for me," Peter groaned, his free hand groping and swatting at Sue's ass confidently as he plundered forward, vigorously showing off his desire to completely overwhelm Sue with pleasure now. He was right where he wanted to be, laying vulgar waste to her from behind and showing off a special kind of desperation and want. He couldn't believe how good this all felt and how easily he was able to lose himself to this all, surrendering to the idea of fucking another man's wife for the couple's mutual enjoyment. He wouldn't have even thought the Richardses would have been so inclined or perverted. But now that he was in the midst of it he really couldn't hold himself back, pounding on quickly and letting her feel his cock in full, overwhelming her with the primal heat and want that ensured she shivered on helplessly and desperately.

"Maybe sometimes we can forget the camera and I'll just let you raw me in a Baxter Building broom closet!" Sue was happy to escalate even further as she expressed her hot, throbbing want, desires raging out of control as she let Peter fuck her to her absolutely blissful satisfaction. It was all so good, so powerful, and she wasn't ashamed of how much the pleasure burned her up, body trembling under the heat and need of getting taken and used so thoroughly. She knew she was close, knew her orgasm was only a few thrusts away, and she didn't want it to stop for anything. "Okay, we need to finish this right. Creampie my hot pussy right now and take all the pictures of you want of your big load leaking out of my wrecked cunt!"

Such an impassioned and desperate plea couldn't go unanswered. Peter gave his client exactly what she wanted with glee, pounding forward harshly and groaning as he lost himself, but not before Sue did. The tight clenching of her desperate hole around his cock and begging him for his load helped pus his orgasm to new heights as he gave her exactly what she craved without shame. His body shuddered as he lost himself, groaning in delight and ecstasy through the pleasure of completely overwhelming her. Sue's body trembled under his touch, shivering with need and desire as he left his mark on her deep and hot, his thick load gushing into her needy hole and showing off what he could do, and then some for good measure.

"Fuck!" Sue gasped, shivering as she felt his cock fill her up with his cum and then so abruptly pull out. She slumped down clumsily, guided by Peter to slip off from her knees and lie flat on her stomach, trembling legs hanging off the edge of the table as he dropped to one knee and happily began to document the lurid mess of her creampied hole leaking with the sticky mixture of fuck fluids. "That was amazing. And... And worth every cent. Maybe more. I... Nngh, I don't even know the etiquette here. Do you tip a photographer, Peter?"

Peter smirked, not even needing to see his pictures in full to know he had just created something magical. "You just did," he replied confidently, and he knew then that this line of business was precisely what he had needed all this time.


	3. She-Hulk and her boyfriend, Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is an OC previously featured in this She-Hulk story I wrote a year ago https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626671

Finding She-Hulk in his apartment wasn't that big a surprise as far as Peter was concerned. No, what surprised him was the eighteen year-old, completely regular guy standing beside the green skinned babe, relaxed and confident even as She-Hulk slipped out of her coat and into the sexy white lingerie she had on. Peter was more than happy to do a shoot for She-Hulk, but what he hadn't expected was the way she'd found out about it, not from Sue, as he would have figured, but because of her completely normal, young boyfriend, Kevin. The son of a sleazy paparazzo who who seemed a perfectly fine guy himself. Peter was surprised, but he didn't exactly mind as he set things up. He was paying well for it, after all.

"So you want a couples' shoot?" he asked as he set everything up, working on arranging his apartment's little photography corner. He was seeing a lot of business lately, but Jen was only the second taker on his 'specialty' line of work, not that he minded. "Any idea where you want to take that, and do you have your own poses in mind?"

"We did talk about the plan earlier. I want to be a willing, total slut for Kevin, and have the photos tell the story of me submitting to him" She-Hulk said. She said it confidently and firmly, in a way that made Peter shiver with surprise, but not back down or second-guess what he was doing. She revealed the choker on her neck to be a collar, as Kevin hooked a leash into it and she purred happily, biting her lip as she regarded Peter with a curious smile. "That's not too weird for you, is it?"

"Not too weird at all," Peter shrugged. "We can get as hardcore as you two want, I don't mind capturing every second of it." He was pretty used to this all by now. He knew the score, and his main priority was on getting what they wanted to do shot so that they left happy. Even if that meant a very frustrating time watching this green Amazonian babe getting rough fucked senseless. He didn't exactly hide the way he eyed her now; going balls deep in his first client ever had kind of set a very direct kind of pace and he wasn't particularly ashamed to keep it up now as he set everything up and got ready for the fun to come.

"Then hopefully you won't mind the other part of our shoot; we want you to join halfway in. Some double team shots of me holding the leash while two guys fuck her would be great." Kevin shot a friendly smirk toward Peter. She-Hulk had vouched for him, so he was fine to share for the day if it meant a change of the norm.

"I can do that," Peter said, nodding steadily. That was so abrupt he didn't even want to pretend to be shocked, just nodding and smirking as he continued to set everything up. "Won't even cost you extra." There was little shame in the way he responded, ready to just accept the excitement of what was happening. If a whole bunch of horny superwomen wanted him to snap photos of their tits and then fuck them, who was he to complain? "Just give me the cue on when you want that, and if that's all..." He slipped a new memory card into his camera after a few test photos to make sure the focus was right, and the cover over the memory card area closed with a loud click. "I think we're ready to go."

They got into position for the shoot steadily. Kevin pulled She-Hulk in toward him, hands on her ass as he held onto her collar, pulling her into a possessive and hot kiss, one that She-Hulk happily met. She kissed him eagerly, moaning into his lips as he fondled her and things got underway pretty quickly, Peter snapping the pictures and moving about the area eagerly. He got some up-close zoom shots, then shifted around to get them from behind so he could snap photos of her firm ass with fingers pressing into it. Anything and everything he could think of to spice matters up.

The odd but very horny couple didn't stay kissing for long, as with a tug on her leash Kevin urged She-Hulk to her knees. It all moved abruptly, but Peter was happy to capture that excitement, the camera focused on how she first kissed the outline of his cock in his pants, then worked to undo his pants and pull his dick out. "This is the cock that owns me," she moaned up toward Kevin, dirty talking him to full mast as she slapped his cock against her cheek in knowing submission. This was not the sort of sight Peter ever would have expected out of She-Hulk, but he wasn't about to judge her sex life at all. He just diligently worked to capture every intimate detail of it with intrusive, voyeuristic delight.

"Cover my cock with your spit. I want it shining in these camera lights," Kevin ordered. The dominant dirty talk he spat her way made She-Hulk shiver and coo excitedly, her body leaning in as she got to work at starting to lick all along his cock, adoring it sloppily, letting herself relax and wind down. She was free here to focus on the relentless excitement of losing herself to something sexual and hot, and that freedom came with an ease that just felt right. She-Hulk was free now to lean into the madness and open herself up to something that she normally would never have indulged in, letting herself sink into the craziness and freedom of abandoning all shame for the sake of giving in to the twisted route her love life had taken.

She-Hulk divided her attention two ways. One was to Kevin, as she stared up into his eyes, and the other was toward the camera and Peter. Peter realized the potential here and quickly grabbed one of his other cameras, setting it up one-handed before rigging it up with some webs to hang right where Kevin's face was, clicking along on a timer to snap pictures from an aerial view again and again. "Sorry about blocking the view, but believe me, you'll thank me later."

"I'll bet I will," Kevin groaned. "Seeing her slutty eyes staring up at me while she sucks my cock is the best thing in the world, and now I'll have it to look at whenever I feel like it. Enough licking now; choke me down your throat."

Peter really couldn't believe anyone was allowed to talk to She-Hulk like that, but he didn't say a word of objection or judgment as he watched her pull back from his cock, now glistening and even in a couple places dripping with spit. She had laid on a hefty coating, and now it was time to reap the benefits. She shoved forward in a single, desperate push, sinking down his cock to the base and gagging loudly on it as she went. The noises she made were startling, as Peter learned in that moment that an appropriate big cock could totally make even She-Hulk gag. He liked the sound of that, given the sight of Kevin's hefty dick, which looked about the size of his own and opened up lots of depraved promises to enjoy. He watched very intently at the action, loving every second of what he saw.

She-Hulk's hands wrapped around Kevin's waist for balance as she pulled herself forward and forced herself in hot, desperate motions to suck his cock down deep. As she took him down, Kevin lambasted her over the sound of her throaty, sloppy noises. "Fingerfuck yourself if you love it so much. Show him what a dirty facefuck slut you are." He was having the time of his life, the hand not holding the leash even getting into her hair. He had loved the rough, no-nonsense sex that he had with She-Hulk, but now he had someone watching, now he could dominate the powerful woman in plain view of someone else, and that excited him in ways he just didn't know how to handle, save for the chance to pound forward and ravage her until she was dizzy and overwhelmed.

Taking this harshness on eagerly, moans rose above all the sloppy gagging noises She-Hulk made as she choked him down. She was relentless in this push forward, in making sure that the pleasure was overwhelming and that she did the best job she could at satisfying her man. She rocked her head back and forth in desperate, erratic motions, not caring about composure or steadiness. Or anything, really. she was too possessed by greedy vigor and a need to satisfy her burning hungers, racing on quicker and needier as she showed off to Kevin and to the camera too just what kind of woman he made her. She couldn't imagine doing this kind of thing for any other man, but Kevin was a very well hung and notable exception that she felt happy to give into, letting the pleasure burn her up as she refused to let up on the pressures upon him.

Peter continued to capture every shot he could of She-Hulk deepthroating a big dick. As she gagged him down and drool ran down her chin he only found himself even more amazed by what she could do, by the ways in which She-Hulk pushed so boldly forward and let her lust scream out with such vigor. "I never thought I'd see She-Hulk choking on a cock like this," he groaned, unable to help himself when it came to opening up a little bit too. His cock hardened in his pants, straining and begging to be let out, but he was a professional. Mostly. Professionals probably didn't follow it up with, "Pull on the collar a little bit."

Kevin did as instructed, tugging on the collar and deciding to make the most of it. He pulled She-Hulk back and began to slap her with his slimy, wet cock all over her face. Thick stands of drool leaked down from it as it was even more slick now than ever, covered in throat slop that made for noisy impacts against She-Hulk's face that he wished he could have somehow conveyed in the pictures, but he did his best to just keep the cameras going as the hand in her hair also held onto her leash, and she looked like an absolute mess. "Stick your tongue out," he commanded, and she did, receiving some slaps of his cock on her tongue before he rested his balls on them, letting her suck on his nuts as he jerked off and slapped his cock against her face to finish himself off.

"Cum all over me," She-Hulk moaned. Or, tried to; the meaning was generally there, but the finer sounds were a little bit lost as she licked Kevin's balls, earning a big, gooey facial that left a sticky impression all over her face. She accepted the mess happily, moaning sweet and hot as she took on the blast of cum. Kevin pulled back so that he could splatter the cum all over her face, leaving streaks running every which way, leaving her a complete mess as his big load gave her the indecent covering she needed. A hand in her hair turned her head toward the camera, where she smiled and stared into it happily, letting Peter snap up shots of the indecent mess he'd made of her.

But she didn't get time to relax for very long, as Kevin dragged got behind her and began to undress her. He shoved the handle of her leash into her mouth and made her bite down on it as both hands went to unclasp the lacy bra she wore, pulling it down and revealing her round, plump tits, hands seizing them immediately and starting to grope from behind. She squirmed and wriggled happily under his touch, letting him feel her up as much as he wanted as she accepted it all, nodding happily as the cum remained on her face, marking her as his completely. Then went her panties, hands forcing her muscular thighs apart as Kevin spread her green pussy lips apart, showing off the tight pink hole waiting beyond. "This pussy belongs to me," he said firmly, proceeding to grab the leash and abruptly shove her forward.

She-Hulk stared into the camera as Kevin bent her forward. She knew what was coming, and she ready for it, eyes staring lustfully into the camera as she bit her lip, prepared now for the excitement that followed as Kevin very abruptly slammed into her from behind. Her face lit up with a flash of pure excitement, shuddering hotly and crying out, "Please fuck me hard!" as she felt the thick cock push into her. Felt him take her deep and firm. This was precisely what She-Hulk had been waiting for, and as she felt him claim her she felt ready now to give herself completely up to something exciting and messy, the chaos of this moment proving exactly what she needed as he pounded away at her tight, needy hole. Without shame or hesitation, She-Hulk readied herself to be wrecked, and she wasn't about to shy way from being given the pleasure she craved.

"Fuck, that's hot," Peter groaned, aggressively snapping every picture he could of She-Hulk's cum-smeared expression. She looked so hot, so turned on and ready, and he just couldn't get enough of this. He continued to snap photo after photo of She-Hulk getting fucked from behind. With his free hand, he seized the camera he'd stuck to the ceiling with some clever web trickery, catching it and sliding it down tenderly and upon a cushion of webbing to slip underneath She-Hulk and capture the sight of her getting fucked from below. The big cock pounding into her tight green cunt, the heaving of her breasts... All the goodness lost from this very incredible position.

"Throw me another camera. I want to snap some shots of this big green ass shaking every time I slam against it." Kevin rode high on the power trip now of how well this was going. Peter tossed him a camera, and Kevin was quick to use his free hand to take some pictures, making sure to get the leash in the shot as he tugged on it harshly, capturing the sight of Jessica's round ass trembling from the force of his thrusts. "You love getting fucked from behind like this, don't you?"

"I do! I love your huge cock inside of me so much!" She-Hulk cried out, head rolling back. She was being pushed and pulled at once, the tug on the leash making her want to lean back, but his every powerful thrust into her pussy shoving her forward. It was a messy and chaotic rush of pleasure she just couldn't get enough of, as she rode high on the thrill of getting taken, of surrendering. Kevin wasn't stronger or bigger than she was, but she was so happy to submit to him and his big cock, given everything she wanted out of sex and letting herself for a moment pretend to be something not as strong as she was. She was the wild, collared superwoman getting used and violated hard, submitting to a man who could fuck her into obedience and surrender. It was a nice role to be in sometimes, when not out saving people. This was how she unwound.

Peter kept himself as professional as possible even as he found it almost impossible to keep himself composed. He didn't bother hiding it though, hoping their invitation might be hastened by the aching bulge in his pants, and indeed She-Hulk's eyes began to settle onto it hungrily before long. She bit her lip and moaned loudly, "Can I be an even bigger slut now?" as she looked back toward Kevin, who nodded eagerly. Looking back toward Peter as she now had permission for this, she urged him over with the wave of a crooked finger, calling him toward her as she bit her lip tightly. "Give it to me," she moaned as she stared at him.

"Don't mind if I do," Peter groaned, walking forward steadily, making sure to snap a picture each step as he brought himself up front for She-Hulk, wanting to make sure he captured her seductive grace properly. Her fuck-me eyes were incredible, but the way they wavered while she actually got fucked only made for something even more exciting. This was an incredibly hot situation he'd found himself in, and Peter was happy to join into it now as he brought his cock forward and let her deal with him. "Get my dick out and show me how obedient a slut he's made you."

"Mm, you know just how to talk a woman into something messy," She-Hulk moaned, undoing his pants for the camera as Peter looked right down at her, capturing the sight of her retrieving his cock. It was a great shot, one that Peter knew he used before, but it really never ceased to excite him as he snapped a flurry of pictures, watching She-Hulk pull his cock out and let it smack out against her face. "Ah! You're as big as Kevin is!" she gasped. "This day just got even better." She didn't hesitate to suck him down into her mouth and get right to work, eyes staring hotly up toward Peter as she let herself go.

"Great, you'll be able to fuck her sloppy seconds right then," Kevin said, smirking brightly. He had no reason to be jealous of Peter in this situation, knowing She-Hulk was his, and also knowing from the two gorgeous women who'd left to give the photo shoot time to breathe that Peter was already very happy with what he had. "But for now, be sure to throatfuck her raw. She loves it when she can't breathe because there's a dick down there."

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to facefuck her silly," Peter bragged, pushing his hips forward and taking charge quickly, not leaving She-Hulk much time to slurp his cock down as he got to work at pounding into her face, not leaving her to choke loudly on his cock. She-Hulk's eyes stared hotly up toward Peter, accepting and eager as she took on the pleasure being offered to her, ready to let herself go. With eager groans, he fucked her tight mouth and down into her throat, relishing in the excitement of having the powerful and mighty She-Hulk gagging on him like this. It felt almost too good to be true. "But about those sloppy seconds..."

"I figure we've got to DP her at some point, right? You can have her pussy, and I'm actually pretty fine with doing whatever you think would look best for the position."

"Can you lift her?" Peter asked, gripping her hair tightly, adding to the mess of frustration that came from the ways she was pulled and pushed all over as his hand now offered now dimensions of pressure.

"Sure. At least for a little bit. What are you thinking?"

"We can get your dominance over her best if you're in the shot while we fuck her. Hold her up and take her ass while I fuck her pussy, and I'll make sure we get you offering her up to me, being so in control you can decide that someone is allowed to fuck her."

"I like it. You're worth the fucking money." Kevin smacked She-Hulk's ass again harder as his focus shifted back toward his girlfriend. "You like getting spitroasted on two huge cocks while we discuss how we're going to wreck you next?" he asked, turning harsher again as his dominance flared up and he made sure to press into her feverishly. This was all getting so hot, and Kevin knew only to just keep hammering away at her. Her body was his plaything and he liked to make sure she knew it as every deep and harsh stroke made her twist hotly. This was so much pressure happening all at once, and there was nothing that She-Hulk could do but accept it.

But that was just fine by her. She moaned loudly in approval, loving the hard spitroasting she received as she took on the deep, hard thrusts and refused to let anything slow her down. Back and forth she heaved, rocking needily in erratic acceptance of the cocks laying utter waste to her. She needed nothing more than this, she felt, so overwhelmed and hot under the pressure of getting fucked like this, and she felt like she just had to take it on, letting nothing get in the way of her steady descent into lust. Finding out Peter had a nice, big cock only when she got the chance to stuff it down her throat was an experience and a half, and she knew she had to recommend this to Sue when she had a chance to talk to her next. What a surprise she was in for when she found out what Sue had already done all over him.

"That's a sensational cocksucker," Peter groaned, taunting She-Hulk with self-satisfied delight as he kept thrusting and groaning, working up harder as the impending rush of an orgasm left him pounding away harshly, knowing he was going to blow soon but not wanting to help himself. "She's your girl, is there any way you don't want me to cum? I wouldn't want to get in on your territory if only you're allowed to give her facials."

"No, fuck that. Blow it all over her face, go ahead. Let that dirty cocksucker get covered in cum. Only makes the pictures hotter." Kevin was on a wavelength that Peter could not have approved of harder, as Kevin wound up for his own hard orgasm, groaning and grunting his way through pounding forward and not letting up for a second on her. Together they made a great team, and in the middle of it lay a squirming, eager She-Hulk ready to blow.

Peter pulled back from her throat at the very last second, groaning, "I've always wanted to cum on your hot green face," as he blew a massive load all over her. As he did so, Kevin slammed balls deep into her and came, pumping her full of a hot load big and rich enough to set She-Hulk off for a powerful orgasm that had her gasping and whining happily, her moans raging with swells of delight and heat as she let herself go, let the waves of pleasure crash down upon her. Her orgasm was intense, but it left her craving more as she stared needily up toward Peter, panting hot and ragged, kissing his spent cock as she shivered and cooed.

Kevin was quick to pull into the next step as he grabbed hold of her tightly, hoisting She-Hulk up and slipping his hands under her legs. He was strong enough to lift She-Hulk, and used that strength to lock his hands behind her neck and pull her down into a full nelson position before slamming down into her ass. "Come fuck this tight cunt. Got it nice and ready for you," he groaned, rocking her up and down his cock as he drove into her ass, She-Hulk's expression twisting with ecstasy as he claimed her dominantly, letting nothing get the better of him now as he showed off everything he could do to her.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to step up and cram her amazing, creampied pussy full of cock , Peter knew it was better to take some pictures first, groaning as he got his camera out and snapped some shots of Kevin fucking her ass, of her indecent and exposed position, of cum leaking out of her well used twat. Only once he felt he'd properly captured the mess did he shove forward to claim her, getting some photos up close and personal with her face, covered in their cum and looking dazed, almost gone. As his cock slipped into her, her expression twinged with excitement again, the thrill of being double penetrated awakening within She-Hulk a swell of pure, molten need that nothing was going to abate. She was hot, desperate, needy and ready to be taken as hard as the two hung men inside of her could possibly take her, and nothing was going to hold her back now.

Even after getting fucked already, the embrace of She-Hulk's pussy around his cock made Peter groan eagerly, his body tense and wound up as he shoved greedily forward in pursuit of pleasure, eager to take her on and make her feel the ravenous, primal heat that flared now inside of him. Quick, hard thrusts drove his cock deep as Peter focused on steadily fucking her into the moaning, writhing heights of desperation that surged through her. There was no shame or apology now for the way he hammered forward, taking to fucking She-Hulk with the most careless, feverish indulgence he could, a pace driven by desperate and fire. Back and forth he rocked, driving each thrust to the hilt inside of her slick, hot hole as it clenched down around his cock.

"Stuff me full of cock until I can't think!" She-Hulk gasped, head rolling back as this position she was stuck in drove her wild. Kevin exerted his dominance with inexhaustible fervor in this full nelson anal position, and inviting Peter to rail her pussy in the midst of it all only made this even more exciting as she took on the brutal pace and refused to hold on to anything. She let it all go, let herself be ravaged as she succumbed to their control and their cocks, feeling so full under the pressure of their thrusts that she could hardly take it. This was pleasure in a form as potent and as perfect as she could have ever asked for, and all Jen needed to do now was accept it all.

Inside of her tight holes, their big cocks forced her so open that there proved limited space for them. Both holes were made tighter for it, providing Kevin and Peter with incredible resistance that only made fucking her an even more satisfying and intense delight, a prospect neither could get enough of as they hammered forward and fucked her from both ends. Peter captured every picture of her she could, of her heaving tits, of her gorgeous face, of his cock hammering into her... Where possible, he got Kevin in the shot, making sure his presence and his dominance was never overlooked or fell behind. No, he wanted every shot to make it clear that Peter wasn't in control.

He was fucking her, yes. Remarking on her and calling her things that certainly weren't polite or mold. But she was Kevin's. Kevin had invited him into this, let him fuck the collared superheroine he led into Peter's apartment, loaning out his slutty girlfriend to the man who was here to take pictures of them. Peter was a guest, a participant, an observer; he let his pictures convey that, a very voyeuristic approach to how he photographed her even while balls deep inside of her expressing his feelings of someone who was here almost sort as a prop in his own photo shoot. It was an odd feeling, but not only did it come with the chance to rail She-Hulk, but it helped Peter really sharpen up his skills, learning something new as he scoped out and refined a technique to give this shoot something special.

All of the hard pounding and thrusting that shook her to her core left She-Hulk in the middle, a gasping wreck twisting between Kevin and Peter, loving every second of this quick and steady treatment as they in tandem worked to wear her out. "I'm your whore, Kevin! Your collared, owned slut, and if having me get fucked by big, strong men like Peter is what you want then I'll do it!" It was a problem that shook amid her voice as she stared up at Peter happily. "Now you see what the real me is. When I'm not out in the streets fighting crime. What my true desires are."

"And it's so hot knowing you're a huge slut," Peter groaned, his voice tense as he found himself losing control, slamming forward and teetering over the edge. With an eager, hot grunt, he came inside of She-Hulk, Kevin only seconds behind as the two thick cocks went balls deep into her holes at the same time and She-Hulk felt like she just might crack. The rapid-fire click of his camera caught the sight of She-Hulk going cross-eyed as she came, bucking and twisting about in the ravenous surrender of lust and excitement that burned through her. The feelings searing across her body were incredible and she hadn't the slightest idea how to handle them or the slightest inclination to want them to stop, letting herself burn hotly under the throes of surrender as she lost it all.

The peak was a high one, but when they came down from it, everyone involved felt like it was a good time to break away. Kevin set She-Hulk's legs down to the ground again as the boys pulled out of her, and She-Hulk slumped against the nearest surface with cum leaking from both her holes, a breathless Peter taking some quick snaps of her wrecked holes to cap things off as he made sure not to waste a single photo opportunity. Not for anything.

"I've got some friends who are going to love your services," She-Hulk told Peter, biting her lip and rising slowly up. "I know we've already given you a bit of a bonus with the sex, but... Trust me, you've earned it. I'll make a few calls. I'm sure your picture skills are great and will stand up just fine when they're printed, but that cock? Oh, they're going to love you. You'll be drowning in superheroine pussy if I can have my way; it's the only right way to do any of this.

It was at that moment that the girls came back. Mary Jane and Gwen figured that they were probably done, but that only meant they walked in on the sight of She-Hulk leaking cum and Peter's cock out, very little mystery to what had just happened. Kevin tensed up in worry for a second, but the two models just laughed and sighed. "Hope you didn't fuck her too hard," Mary Jane teased as she and Gwen politely rushed with their bags over to the bedroom to get out of the way and let them finish up. "You're joining us in the bedroom in ten minutes, and we don't care how tired this got you."

"Holy shit," Kevin remarked. "I thought I was lucky."


	4. Black Widow - Pushing Limits

"So explain this one to me again," Peter said, dialing in the focus on his camera as he tried very, very hard not to notice Natasha stretching out on his set in some very luxurious black lingerie, lots of sheer silk and form-accentuating clothes that made the Black Widow look even more gorgeous than she already did. Look deadly. Peter's thing for redheads wasn't exactly a mystery, but to see the deathly gorgeous and incredibly busty spy spread out in front of him made it very hard to think clearly. Red lipstick and the taming of her hair into luxuriously bouncy waves of red coiling slowly into elegance made her a sight to behold.

"I'm working to establish a cover identity before I go under, and I need to leave some evidence that she exists. My cover is as Natalie Rushman, who among other things has some modeling work under her belt. I thought some work with a real, searchable photographer would help make it seem more believable and easier than having S.H.I.E.L.D. set up a fake studio and everything else that goes into that. And it means a friend gets a nice S.H.I.E.L.D. payday, which I'm sure you don't mind at all."

"This seems to be pretty much all upside from where I'm standing," Peter said with a smirk, continuing to work with the settings to make sure he had everything set just right. "So what are we looking at here? Just some quick shots to fill out a portfolio and make it look like you've got work?"

"We're definitely doing those, but maybe not 'just' those," she said, taking hold of the fake fur she was going to be posing with, giving a quick wink to Peter as she settled down onto the floor. "I've heard how you get while photographing beautiful women." She left the thought dangling there as she got into position. "Remember the poses I sent you references of? I'd like to start with all of those. I've chosen them all to the exact specifications of what I think my mark will like."

"Can do," Peter said, cheeks burning a little bit as he hid his face behind a camera. He was a lot more used to beautiful women maybe kind of hitting on him than he used to be, but Natasha was an absolute bombshell and to see her in front of him so suggestive, cleavagey, and giving little winking comments, made for something that made him feel like a bit of a clueless high school kid all over again. He did his best to ignore all of that and to remain only business, at least for the moment.

Natasha was a pro, and she showed it in a lot of ways before him. She'd sent ahead lots of references photos she wanted to emulate and Peter did his best to walk her through all of them, but she seemed to have the pictures and their sequence committed to memory, posing for it happily, her look turning into the sultry disaffection of a typical model, one too withdrawn in her own hotness to really care about much else. And she did an amazing job at it, as Peter continued taking the pictures and marveling at her ability to take it all on and do everything she had to do to keep up that appearance.

What an appearance it was. Peter was so distractable that it was hard to remember to give her little nudges and pushes here to get her moving around and getting into the positions he needed her in. He was too busy staring at her lovely body splayed out for him, at her lovely cleavage on display and on the stares that seemed so intent and certain of how gorgeous she was. Peter was unable to keep his eyes off of her and to marvel at the whole of her gorgeous body and her luscious looks. She was incredible to behold and Peter felt like including pictures like these on her resume locked down the dead guarantee she was going to make it undercover, whatever it was she was doing.

The telltale swell of his cock hardening in his pants wasn't something Natasha could ignore, as she finished up the poses she'd sent him and purred, "You might want to swap memory cards now." Her hands reached out slowly toward him, smiles widening as she rose up a little bit from the floor. "The one in there is S.H.I.E.L.D. property and I can't let you root around in there to remove the photos meant for your eyes only."

"What kinds of pictures did you have in mind?" Peter asked, turning the camera briefly off to swap out memory cards, placing the card with Natasha's official photos down onto the table before slipping in one of his own. "I know you would look great in my own portfolio, too."

"Mm, I'll send you copies of these for that. I meant pictures more private than that." Shifting into a kneeling position in front of Peter, biting her lip as she looked up at him. "Jen told me everything, so let's cut right to the chase here. You know what I'm after, and I can tell you're rock hard under there, so how about we move on to the fun part? My whole life is 'the dance', and I could really use a break from that. Something direct and shameless."

The camera's memory card slot cover pressed in with a firm click, and Peter nodded readily. 'I love the sound of that," he said, turning his attention toward Natasha with the camera once more, and she happily began to shoot smoldering, hungry looks toward him as he snapped photos of her, back in a more confident mode now. She unclasped her bra and crossed her arms as she started to slide the straps down her shoulders, shooting some teasing looks to him as she shifted in forward a little bit. As her bra came down, her hands clasped over her breasts, playing coy with them as she got into a more sultry and delightful mode.

Where previously Natasha was all business running through her poses as quickly as she could for the sole purpose of making the photo shoot a success, she was now thinking more readily about playing sultry and taking her time with Peter, letting him get plenty of extra shots. Shots he couldn't wait to get into his growing collection of dangerous women who'd posed for his camera before riding his dick. This kept happening and he hadn't the slightest idea how to handle how weirdly appealing this all was, but he knew he wanted more of it, knew this was exactly the kind of weirdo madness he was all about.

His finger moved quickly to snap pictures of her slowly turning around and sticking her ass out, playing coy with hot looks over her shoulder and a beckoning, sexual energy. Gone was all-business pouty model 'Natalie', and in her place was a woman who understood how to play to the camera as a means of foreplay, and who moved through sexually charged poses and ideas with the singular goal of making Peter ache for her. And ache he did, his cock throbbing within the tight confines of his pants as he struggled to keep himself under control and composed through this incredible shoot.

Natasha rose up slowly to her feet, fingers hooking into her panties as her hips wiggled her way out of them, taking great delight and patience in making the most of this situation and keeping Peter's eyes firmly upon her. Natasha knew the power she held now, and she knew to use it only for pleasure as she bent forward and let them slowly creep further and further down, getting a quick peek at her slit as she exposed her ass fully to him, before letting them drop entirely, spine arching back as she rose up an turned around to face him with all the dramatic timing necessary to leave him aching for her by the time she moaned, "You ever fuck on a wall before?"

"Is that how you want it?" Peter asked, happily snapping photo after photo of her standing in front of him naked, sultry, incredible, with one hooked finger beckoning him forward.

"I want to see if I can hold up under that kind of stress. Push me to my limits, spider."

That was the wrong way to put it. Or perhaps the right way. Natasha wasn't sure yet, as the suddenness of Peter's descent upon her left her unprepared and dazed under the swiftness that followed, as Peter tossed her up onto the ceiling and shot some web her way, which set her strategically poised so that he could have his way with her however he damn well pleased, her limbs spread out, body dangling just slight off the ceiling so she had a little bit of rocking going on and wasn't just completely pressed against the flat surface, able to move and be fucked properly.

Peter was quick to join her, lunging up toward Natasha and working his pants off as he admired the bound woman stuck to the ceiling, helpless and readily at his mercy. "That sounds like a challenge to me," he taunted, doing his best not to tear his pants right off of himself in the process of getting undressed and ready to fuck her. It was harder than it sounded due to how much he was aching for Natasha and her incredible body, her defiant remark about pushing her to her limits only making him even more eager and ready to have his way with her utterly, and he didn't want to wait a single moment longer than he had to.

Moving with an urgency meant to catch Natasha off guard and startle her--at least, that's what he told himself to avoid coming off as desperate--Peter shoved quickly into the hot, slick embrace of Natasha's amazing twat, groaning loudly as he got right to work at fucking her with reckless glee, thrusting on with one goal in mind and the singular purpose of overwhelming her completely. Steady back and forth motions threw Natasha completely out of focus and out of control as he hammered on tense and eager through this pleasure, wanting her to feel his most firm and confident attention bearing down feverishly upon he.

Being suddenly filled and feeling the immediate thrusts bearing down upon her tight hole all made Natasha squirm and twist in hot, searing ecstasy, as moans bubbled feverishly up from her lips and she so utterly allowed him to have her. "Fuck, yes! That's it. I need as direct and real a man as possible, and you are so big!" This was the change of pace Natasha had sorely needed in her sex life. No dancing around the point, no playing with ideas, no moment of anything but direct and confident fucking to leave her overwhelmed and elated by what he could do. Peter was shameless and firm in the way he took to fucking her, and all that Natasha could do was embrace it, moaning louder and hotter as she felt him overwhelming her with deep thrusts and motions meant to drive her up the wall with searing, twisting ecstasy.

There was nothing here but a nice, hard fuck. The kind of sex that she didn't have the luxury of getting too often, especially not with a good man like Peter. Even the men within their 'community' she'd sleep with weren't this kind of man at all, and she felt like she was in a whole different world here, which only made the unchained ferocity with which he began to fuck her even more startling and hazy for Natasha. She wasn't prepared for that at all, wasn't ready for how he fucked her so hard and so fast amid the pressures and the desires raging on through them both. It was very abrupt and sudden, a weird hazy rush of excitement that bore down so quickly upon her that she didn't know how to handle it all, she just knew she wanted to keep it going and to not let up for a moment on this pleasure.

And what pleasure it was. Natasha twisted under the sensation of the thick cock plunging into her, body tense and shuddering through all these hot, burning sensations with little sense or sanity. She could not have been happier with the choices she made and what came with them, as she allowed all of this hazy, bubbling heat to get the better of her. Every thrust not only drove his cock into her, but it made her whole body rock amid the webs holding her in place, ensuring she rocked back and forth, moving through the chaotic motions of this sex with a greater intensity and awareness, lost to something so good and so twisted that she simply didn't know how to help herself through it, except to give in fully to all of it. "Deeper," she groaned, head rolling back as she urged him on for more.

Peter did his best to keep up that pace, groaning his way through a nice, steady fucking of her tight pussy, groaning, "I figured a black widow could handle sex on the ceiling better than this," he teased. He was happy to quip and play around, especially while Natasha remained webbed up like she was, hopelessly in his clutches and feeling his roughness overwhelm her so thoroughly and intensely that she clearly had no idea how to handle him. She had urged him to push her limits, and he may not have been all out in trying to fuck her senseless, but he definitely threw all her senses and grounding out of wack with something abrupt and intense enough to leave her dizzy and shivering through this confusion, lost to how he so readily used her and left her lost to his touch.

A touch that only grew firmer and hotter with each passing second. Lost to this pleasure and unable to think clearly as her head spun, Natasha found herself perplexed by everything, her senses crossed and only getting more confused. She had no way to ground herself, as the thrill of getting fucked dangling from the ceiling left her confused about gravity and sense, basically lying 'on top' of the man who pushed her against the ceiling, her body naturally pressing in against his thanks to gravity's pull, but that only made all of this more confusing and peculiar. Being on top, Natasha could handle, Being on top with a solid surface behind her that she was getting shoved against? This was too much to handle.

Peter may not have been seeking to fuck her hard enough to brush up on those limits, but if it happened naturally in the course of his attention, then what could he do but let it happen? His hips worked faster, rougher, hands grabbing at her dangling tits and playing with them while he had his way with her thoroughly, making her submit to his roughness and to something that was so brazen and overwhelming that she really had no way to handle it. Peter was firm and confident in his advance, knowing by now how to drive a woman wild with his touch and sparing no effort in having his way thoroughly with her. There was no mercy or sense to this, no moment where sanity prevailed or he even feigned at being decent about this. Peter's intention was madness and he was as swift and efficient as he could possibly be in making that happen.

This was far more than Natasha was expecting, but she relished in it, doing her best to handle this chaos and this heat as she tried to move her hips in sync with his as a much as she could find the freedom of motion to, moans raging out of control and hot as she let herself burn up with this desire and this chaos, the neediness that pulsed through her proving a sweetly delirious kind of elation that she had no idea how to deal with. Everything that Natasha felt was pure ecstasy and she wasn't ashamed to let it all out and to embrace something incredible and shameless in the process. "This is not what I thought you would do, but don't you fucking dare stop, Parker."

There was nothing soft or elegant or loving about the way Peter fucked her. It was direct, to the point, but all without any sort of insanity or strings or problems. He didn't reek of alcohol of hold the nuclear codes. He was just a man who could shoot web out of his fingers, which he used to stick her to the ceiling of his apartment and go to town on her pussy. If only most men could be this simple.

Even the way he came was simple. Just a hard groan, a locking of his lips against hers, and the pulsating thrill of feeling his hot, gooey cum flood into her waiting pussy, setting her off with the swell of a primal orgasm she felt horribly unprepared to deal with, body twisting and writhing through the orgasm that burned through her too. Natasha was elated to feel this sensation, to burn and twist with delight against his firmness and the warmth filling her up, making her body shudder with such weird glee. His cum was so thick, so potent, so warm, and it filled her deep enough to leave her a bit dazed and breathless, lips lingering against his as she let the moment take her away, let the heat carry her off into the steadily sinking of something all too warm and all too cozy.

"That was exactly what I needed," Natasha sighed, feeling him draw out of her mouth and readying herself for the feeling of normalcy again, expecting he would tug her out of her bindings and let her gently down on the floor, feeling confident and ready now as she relaxed in the warmth of something sensible and decent.

Thinking that was a damn mistake. Peter wasn't about to let up on her quite yet, as he moved swiftly to bring her even more startling surprises in the form of tugging her down from her place on the ceiling and getting her instead onto the wall, her back flush against it as this time Peter left little room to wriggle and squirm. It all moved so quickly that Natasha didn't understand what was happening until she was already spread eagle on the wall and Peter's huge cock dangled in her face, imposing and taunting with its presence and its sheer size. Covered in their intermingled juices and aching before her hungry eyes, Natasha knew exactly what this was about, and she found herself all too happy to open her mouth wide for him. "I need to clean you off now," she purred, knowing exactly where this was going, and ready for it.

Peter was all too happy to push into her mouth, one hand keeping him firm on the wall as the other grabbed her luscious red hair, keeping her head in place as he fed his cock into her mouth with one firm, confident push that made her all tense and wired up, overwhelmed by the excitement and want that gripped her, that made her shudder and ache with desire. Her mouth obeyed his urgings, as she began to suck on the thick cock driving its way forward, a little bit unsure she could handle all of his girthy cock, but that wasn't going to stop her. Right now, nothing was going to stop her. She moved confidently forward with only one goal in mind, and that was to make the most of what she had in front of her, to service Peter thoroughly and leave nothing but complete bliss in her wake.

Firm, slow thrusts into her mouth dialed back the tension, kept things smooth and calm again as Natasha's mouth explored the cock forcing its way in, her tongue caressing along it as her lips tightened up in a firm and loving embrace that tried to embrace this madness and work through all of the pleasure now burning through her. The taste of her pussy all over Peter's cock was a little overwhelming, something she'd had many a time before but never under such firm and chaotic circumstances, but she did her best to try and handle it all as she clung to him tightly, braced for madness and for desire as her body writhed through the lingering effects of the orgasm still tingling its aftershocks through her. "That throat just feels like it was made for a dick like mine."

Peter built gradually back up toward something rough. He didn't want to overwhelm her all at once with pure aggression and heat, didn't want to throw her expectations for a loop and startle her too much. No, Peter wanted things to be slow, to be careful, to be confident. He was under a firm push of something calm and steady now, and everything he did was all about fine control, whether it was sinking his cock down the tightness of her throat, making Natasha choke loudly on him as he penetrated her deeper still, or when he began to quicken the pace, or when his hand tightened in her hair and he even started to nod her head for her in accepting motions of fellatio excellence.

The effects weren't quite so subtle from where Natasha lay, as she felt Peter overwhelm her with the firm and confident shove of his lusts and left her dizzy thoughts behind her. She could do little but give in to them, intense and hazy as they are, as all that she understood was surrender now, sucking his cock, choking on it, servicing it with all she had as she shuddered and burned in desire under his touch. She was a little overwhelmed by it in truth, burning up with the throbbing desperation and chaos that made so little sense to her in the grand scheme of things, as she worked to try and satisfy some sense of grounding and sanity but instead just burned her up. "You're taking this real well considering everything happening here. I'm guessing being tied up and sucking dick isn't too weird for you."

All of the sucking and slurping and servicing had Peter groaning in ecstasy, and before too long he was outright fucking her face, his big cock finally challenging Natasha in a way she knew how to handle as she struggled to endure his aggressive, heated push. Delirium ruled her as she struggled to breathe through the chaotic surrender of slobbering all over the big dick fucking her mouth and her throat, and she was absolutely elated to be doing this, to be so thoroughly overwhelmed by him and his aggressions. It felt so senseless, so intense, and Natasha found herself happy to give herself up fully to him in the process.

When Peter came, he offered up little warning. The sharp pull back from her throat was worth little reassurance, as Natasha was too busy focusing on how her throat had been liberated to immediately connect the dots until it was too late and Peter was already blasting her in the face with his messy seed, another potent load of cum gushing forward from his cock. This time he came outside, making a mess of her pretty face and her round tits, and Natasha could feel the pressure of it now much more firmly upon her. But pressure wasn't all she could feel; there were eyes involved, eyes staring down hotly and aggressively upon the spy, and she knew what was coming. She just didn't know how.

More quick web shenanigans, as Peter tugged her off of the wall and shoved her around it to toy with her. He tugged her further up and turned her upside-down so she was facing toward the floor, her cheek flush against the wall but her round ass stuck out as her legs were folded right in half and held that way. A weird, gravity-defying approximation of doggy style that Peter wasted no time in getting right to work fucking her in, to Natasha's incredible simultaneous satisfaction, confusion, and elation. She couldn't handle the suddenness of it, but she knew she craved it, moaning loudly and hotly under the intensity that followed, under the haze of Peter's savage and single-minded thrusts, which he laid into her with with only one goal in mind, and she could not have been happier to let him work toward it.

This time, he fucked her like an animal, and she loved it. 'I thought you were just a gentleman the first time you fucked me," she moaned. 'But no, you were just getting ready! Can you fuck hard enough to break these webs?"

"I can, but there's nothing sexy about a woman falling on her face during sex. Besides, I just might break you if I thrust that hard enough, and if anyone here should be doing Ivan Drago lines..." Peter gave her ass a nice, hard swat as his hands seized her hips, keeping tight hold of them while he hammered forward. Fucking in gravity-defying ways wasn't all that weird or unusual for Peter, and the idea of thrusting with gravity while squatting against a wall somehow just made sense to him in ways he knew it shouldn't have. He let it happen, let his body ache and shudder through this pleasure as he worked for their simultaneous satisfaction without worrying about anything other than the pleasure that awaited them both.

"Nngh, but what I want you to break me with this huge cock of yours?" she gasped, helpless as he held her in place now tighter than ever, fucking her into submission and acceptance so creamy and so intense that she didn't know what else she could have done in the face of all of this. Natasha was stuck here, lost and confused and loving every second of Peter's madness, and all she could do was let it keep happening, to let him savage her pussy utterly.

"I think you're already getting fucked plenty. I'm sure you've never been webbed to a wall and fucked this well before in your life,." He snickered, keeping up the pace and readily giving her his worst, all without any shred of hesitation or mercy. This was the purest and most succinct possible way he could have gone for Natasha and fucked her like he was, and he was happy to feel her so readily give in to him. "Your pussy is just begging for another load of my cum."

"As good as it felt to have you cum all over my face, it's such a waste of perfectly good semen. Fill me with it until I'm overflowing with your cum!" Natasha said a lot of things to a lot of men in the bedroom. Sometimes it was her job to. But here, she spoke boldly and brazenly to Peter with the utmost seriousness and sincerity. She needed him to give her his worst, craved something insane and unhinged that only he could provide, and she wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit it, surrendering fully to something so insane and twisted that she didn't really understand it all, in truth. She just kept moving on through her lusts and let them rule her, ready to feel where this all went and to give herself fully up to this cause.

For all of her hard work, she was rewarded with another hot, throbbing pulse of pure ecstasy surging through her. She came first this time, howling in bliss as the weirdest fuck of her life drove her to one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever known, a twisting mess happily surrendering to everything as her inner walls begged down around his cock, milking him for every drop she could get and savouring the incredible, lustful thrill of his seed pumped deep inside of her. His cum came in hot, powerful, fast, and making her twist with a hazy sort of ecstasy that left her weak, blissed out, and breathless.

"Now these are the kinds of private photos a guy can get behind," Peter taunted, webbing his camera and tugging it over as he pulled out, using gravity to keep his spunk inside of Natasha's wrecked pussy as he snapped picture after picture of her in this position. "Might need to call you back in for reshoots some time."

"Once I'm done with this assignment, I'm going to need a man who can remind me what being 'Natasha' feels like again," she purred, confirming that she could not have been happier to do some reshoots.


	5. Jessica Jones - Stakeout

“This isn't what I was expecting to be getting into as a photographer for hire,” Peter grumbled, sitting in the backseat of a beat-up old car parked on a dingy street lit like absolute shit with his camera in hand.

“You hang out in alleys like this all the time, don't bullshit me,” murmured Jessica Jones, leaning against the driver's side backseat window. She scoffed, holding onto an extra camera Peter had brought and holding onto it as her eyes peered out into the street.

Peter gave a small chuckle, ready to endure the brunt of Jessica's everything as he kept his eyes out on a single building. “Usually I'm wearing colourful tights, not parked with thousands of dollars of equipment. Sure, anyone trying to steal it is in for a pretty bad time, but it's about the principle of the matter. You hired a photographer with a nice studio all set up and great lighting to come take photos of who shows up to a crack house for a deal.”

“Sorry to disappoint by not paying you to take lingerie pictures of me, but I don't have some weird husband into watching other guys blow loads in me who I have to impress. I'm more into drunken hook-ups than laying out a photo spread of me flashing fuck-me eyes at a camera, and I think I've got a better track record and much better taste in men than what I've been hearing you've gotten up to." It was a mouthful, all delivered with a firm smirk that Jessica wasn't even really giving Peter as she remained focused on the other side of things, keeping her gaze out on the street.

"How does anyone keep a secret in this city?" Peter sighed, playing along with a wistful lament as she kept his focus on the camera out toward him, wanting to keep the attention on the sidewalk too. "All my business is referrals, and even when someone actually wants photographs instead of dick, they've heard about the dick anyway." He took a moment to let it set in before adding, 'And what have they been saying about the dick?'

Jessica turned toward Peter and snorted. "You might want to consider the idea that your business model isn't built for actually taking pictures." She intentionally avoided answering the question just to make Peter squirm a little, liking the chance to play around and tease him a bit. "Or look at it this way: any other dick with a camera in this city would sit there thinking I'm a huge bitch instead of bantering back with me. I'm paying you for that."

The moment hung quiet just long enough for Peter's response to have some real punch to it. "What if I also think you're a huge bitch?" he asked, and Jessica spiked into outright laughter in response.

"Hiring you was the best business expense this shitty job has given me, and I billed this guy for my night out on Saturday."

Underneath the relentless back and forth banter was a genuine bit of surprise for Peter, because he had been hired not for sexy lingerie pictures, but to sit in a car in the middle of the night and stake out a drug deal. It was as gritty and serious a gig as he could have been offered, one that felt like he was back at the Bugle--not that he ever did anything this risky and grand for Jameson--rather than doing some fun side work that usually ended with him balls deep inside some beautiful superheroine. It was a startling change of pace, something that in truth he kind of enjoyed. It wasn't really an exercise in photography as he really cared to explore it, but he spent so long swinging around in a mask or staking a place out from the rooftop or even atop a streetlamp. This was an interesting change of pace for everything he had been used to, but sometimes he needed that.

But at the same time, it was two old high school friends sitting in a car talking shit back and forth, snapping between snarky remarks and quips as they fell into an odd sort of routine. They hadn't been too close in school despite a bit of a crush she'd had on him, but had rekindled a bit more of something into adulthood and amid their forays into superheroics. Just two smart-mouthed New York superheroes working together; it was half of what Peter did, it felt like.

"So if this guy doesn't show up soon, what do we do?' Peter asked.

"Fuck if I know. Mutual masturbation?" Jessica asked it in a very flat way, leaving Peter to roll his eyes as she seemed utterly disinterested in his presence, keeping her eyes out on what really mattered. It was a very bland and almost bored way to approach everything, which was exactly what Peter would have expected from Jessica just joking around and messing with him. It was something that seemed for a moment very typical and fitting right into the flow of everything, which made it all the more startling with Jessica's hand strayed into Peter's lap.

The surprise of hands reaching for his cock through his pants caught him horribly off guard. The gasp he let out came with his fingers almost letting go of the camera he held, startled by the suddenness and abrupt panic of feeling her upon him. "Whoa! You can't talk like touching my dick sounds as appealing as folding laundry and follow that up by actually touching my dick." He turned to her in panic, only to see her still looking out the window.

"Keep your eyes out for our perp," she said, chiding him while also working at his zipper, a contrast of weirdness that left Peter very startled. "And get your hand in my jeans too, you selfish prick. Fuck, I didn't think a guy who had half the female Avengers singing praises about him in bed would be so clueless about giving a girl some love. That had better be a huge cock to make up for this." She was having far too much fun grilling him to stop now, especially since she could definitely feel the kind of cock waiting within his jeans that would have made okay his 'oversight'. "Maybe I'll just climb onto your face and make you pay it back."

"And how would I see our man with you riding my face?"

"Don't spiders have eight eyes? Figure that shit out yourself, you only need to keep one of them my pussy if it means getting work done."

The bizarre nature of this mess stood out even among the other kinds of madness he'd been involved in with this job, leaving him to wonder if she was trying to call his bluff and just fuck with him hard enough to leave him dizzy and blue-balled. It was a possibility given how much of a snarky bitch Jessica was, throwing him for a loop and having some fun with playing around with him. But before he could even ask about the possibility of that, he jolted up from his seat, gasping in surprise. "There he is!"

"What?" Jessica's hand pulled back from Peter's lap, leaving his pants half-undone as she reached for her camera and leaned over toward him. "Oh shit, you're right. That's the guy." She forgot all about her teasing as she focused her attention on the man walking into the building, wearing a heavy coat and a hat that did as poor a job at hiding his identity as she could have possibly hoped for. "You getting this?"

The rapid clicking of Peter's camera taking flurries of photos on automatic mode answered that question just fine. "I'm getting all of this," he said, suddenly in the zone of focusing his zoom and his angles to best capture the deed and the man walking into the run-down old crack house. "Face shots galore, too. Our man is on camera, we can pack up and go now." As the door closed and the man stepped into the building, Peter leaned back with a sigh of relief, letting his camera down softly into his lap.

"No we can't," Jessica said, shaking her head firmly. "We need shots of him leaving too. We're looking for evidence of a drug deal, not just him wandering into a crack house. Sit tight, we've got a lot more staking out to do." Peter turned toward Jessica and shot her a very flat look, to which Jessica shrugged him off. "Hey, I'm paying you by the hour, you've got nothing to grumble about."

"Yeah Jessica, that's what's got me tense now, very astute of you. You definitely don't need super senses to figure this situation out." His turn to be deadpan now, as he shot back at Jessica with a bit more of a flat, dry tone than his usual quippiness had in store for him, but Jessica wasn't exactly a font of energy and silliness to play off of, so he made do with what he had.

"Oh right, your dick." Jessica still sounded as unenthused and blank as anyone could possibly be about the prospect of sex. All to bug him. "You know we're on a stakeout to try and bust a city councilman dealing dope right? Is this really the time to think about sex? Guys always have such backwards fucking priorities."

This was an exercise in utter madness for Peter, but in some ways it was exactly what he felt he was due. "Really, I've been having way too easy a time with women who have been too direct and overt with their signals. I can really use something like this. The kind of divine punishment that's always right around the corner when shit gets too good."

"What a drastic and weird way to talk about some girl not fucking you." This was too much fun for Jessica to help, it really was. "Reminds me of a guy I dated who wrote a poem about my pussy. And that's not a good thing to be reminded of at all."

Peter felt like he had a sense now of what was happening here, and decided to test it out, as he backed off from the subject and felt out his idea. "Well then we'll keep it about the business," he grumbled. "And now that we know there's only one place he can come out from, we don't both need to be rubbernecking around like this. He's on my side, so I'll keep an eye out, you do whatever you want."

It was about thirty seconds of silence before Jessica's hand trailed back into Peter's lap, just as he'd expected. She was messing with him and responding to any push back or any sense of his own intention with blandness, waiting until it was a surprise and unexpected to strike. Even knowing that was the case, Peter was surprised by just how firmly Jessica advanced on him, mainly in how she leaned herself over into his lap entirely. "Well if I don't need to be looking anywhere in particular, might as well suck your cock."

Jessica had worked her way into a very weird place in the midst of all this playing and teasing, where she was so incredibly wound up herself but having to play coy and disinterested for no real reason other than because it was fun and amusing to throw things around and mess with him. She'd hired him to get these pictures, but in truth the underlying desire to feel out what all the other women had been throwing around was real and it was there, a piece of the puzzle she didn't want to be so blatant about, but which definitely caught her and held her tight. It wasn't something she could really help.

In some ways maybe she was a tiny bit jealous. She'd had her crush on Peter, gotten over that crush, and now Peter was dating not one but two of the girls from their class and on top of that dicking his way through their community with impunity. It was reckless and insane in ways that made Jessica all kinds of surprised and uncertain how to deal with this whole mess, and try as she did to make sense of it all she was in way over her head, and just had to accept that she wasn't in a place where she could help herself. She wanted this, and she felt like this was the move she wouldn't be able to look down from, the action and push into something that she was going to have to just accept and own up to for all of its weirdness and its chaos.

It added a kind of urgency and aggression to the way Jessica got her hand into his lap and tugged away at his pants to try and finish the job of getting his cock out. She leaned over the back seat, shifting in position as she hunched over his lap, knelt down against the seat with her ass going up high as excitement gripped her firmly. “Mm, they were right,” she purred, tugging his cock out and admiring the size of the dick she had heard so many bits of information and details of, perhaps more detail than she really needed or wanted to hear, but now she was in place and ready to learn for herself what she could get out of him.

“Of course they were right,” Peter groaned, legs spreading as he very directly welcomed Jessica in, deciding to go with it. “It would be a weird rumour to say my dick was bigger than it is, wouldn't it?” he smirked brightly, playing right back into the banter a bit longer, even if it felt like they were definitely about to lapse into something else entirely under the thrill of feeling Jessica's touch upon him, like the talking was about to go somewhere else entirely.

Jessica's hand stroked up and own along his cock as she got nice and comfortable into position, or at least as comfortable as the backseat would allow. "Well let's see if you can stack up to what else I've heard," she said, voice rumbling in her throat as she got her lips around his cock, wasting no time in her pursuit of something hot. Jessica wasn't about teasing or playing the seductress; she fucked with Peter's head only to amuse herself until their target walked by. Now, she had time to kill, and all the time in the world to use it and take advantage of it, as she got her mouth down his cock and immediately went about sucking him off, driven by the firm and confident shove of something as direct and sweet as she felt like she was going to get.

Peter shifted and squirmed under the attention, groaning loudly as he felt the wet mouth seize around his dick. "That's about as to the point as I figured you'd get," he groaned, fingers running through her hair and tightening up as he embraced the tense relief of her mouth. "But go ahead. I'll keep my eyes on the street, hard as it might be not to watch you sucking me off."

Working a very steady and impatient motion driven by something confident and firm, Jessica kept up a confident pace with Peter's dick, one focused on the way he throbbed within her mouth, knowing he was right where she wanted him to be. Jessica was as no-nonsense a lay as anyone could be, cutting through all the licking and teasing as she just gulped his cock down and pushed on through something she was eager to give in to, letting the pleasure sink downward and embrace the pleasure and heat that drove her on. He was bigger than she was used to, and that only excited her, as she pressed on boldly, pressing forward and embracing the idea of utter submission, searing pleasure taking tight, hot hold of her.

Wet, sloppy sucking noises followed as Jessica got him down deeper, now into her throat. As direct and all-business as she could be, Jessica let herself get in deeper and hotter, slurping on the cock she was happy to keep down her throat, taking Peter in boldly and letting the sensations guide her down deeper and hotter, a firm push into aggression and lust carrying on the swell of ecstasy and desire. She was steady in the way she pushed onward, letting his size prove to be just fine for Jessica to deal with as she pressed onward, servicing Peter's cock with a very direct and firm push, something tense and driven by a confident desire to press on and service him thoroughly. It felt exciting, felt intense, felt like a push onward into something lustful and hot, something she was eager to give in to.

“Undo your jeans,” Peter said, creeping his hand down her back as Jessica moved quickly on, both hands working at her jeans while she took his cock down to the base, gagging her way through this pleasure, a pleasure that spiked up as he snaked his hand around back and between her legs, tugging her panties off to the side and sticking his fingers into her. “I've never felt a disinterested pussy so wet before,” Peter teased, smirking wider as he fingered her, feeling the slick desire waiting for him. “Can't wait to fuck it while you sit there and do your taxes.”

Jessica didn't want to talk back with a big dick nicely lodged in her throat, and she knew it was entirely his plan, as she just worked to service him thoroughly. She was just having too much fun sloppily servicing Peter's dick and embracing the pleasure and heat that she craved, and with the pleasure of his fingers probing into her. She could hardly believe the pressure that came with this, the throb of something so wanton and so fiery that all she could do was surrender to it all, to the carelessness and desire that burned through every inch of her needier and hotter by the second. This hit the spot for Jessica in ways she was desperately in need of, and all that she could do was offer up the senseless pulse of ravenous heat and want that she felt like she just needed to give in to, at any cost.

“If this is how you suck dick when you don't really care, I'd love to see what a motivated and horny Jessica can do.” Peter's good-natured teasing continued as one hand pumped fingers into her waiting pussy with something very firm, very aggressive. His fingers picked up the pace with their steady approach, and all Jessica could do was shiver under the feeling of his steady touch, which wasn't going to get her off before this throbbing cock in her mouth fired, and she knew that full well, but as a prelude to more, it worked perfectly, driving her on deeper and hotter as she twisted through all of this pleasure. “Or maybe there's something things you'd like to tell me about my dick and its magical abilities. Do spiders have special dicks? I've never explored that possibility before.”

So deep in the thrall of her desires and her hungers, Jessica couldn't bring herself to care about the ways he teased her so eagerly, pressing on through the pleasure of servicing his cock thoroughly and letting the sensations speak for themselves. She just worked to get him off and let everything else take a distant back seat to the pressure, sloppy and intent in her service, letting him twist through something powerful and brazen, something that was sure to bring her completely unraveled under his confident touch before too long. Jessica knew she was close, all of the sucking and slurping driving Peter up the wall, winding him up for the pleasure and the swell of ecstasy awaiting her, as she sucked Peter off harder and faster, actively trying to get him off quicker. Sure, it meant less fingering, but it would soon give way to getting up on his cock and taking him for a ride, which was the ultimate goal here.

Peter's hips thrust upward as he gave in to it, losing himself more and more under the swell of pressure and the desire taking him on. “Fuck, that's a great mouth,” he grunted, giving a few strong thrusts down her throat before giving himself up to all of it. He held onto her hair and kept her firmly in place as he came down her throat, cock spasming and firing off shot after shot of gooey seed right down her gullet. It had Jessica shivering and twisting hotly, holding firm in place and only drawing back very slowly, a smile broad across her lips as he let up his hold on her.

“Okay, maybe this is a pretty good dick after all,” Jessica said, pulling herself upright and shifting over him. She moved through the cramped space of the backseat with something that said she had done this plenty of times before and knew how to get onto a dick in the most tight of places, something that didn't really surprise Peter in the least given the situation here. “Good enough that I'll take it for a ride, since our man's still not out yet.” She smiled, pressing tight against Peter as she held onto his cock, shifting onward and pushing herself right down onto his lap, sitting on his dick and taking him down with an impatient shove and a desire to get fucked, to feel the same pleasure as all the other women who she had been hearing way too many things about to help herself.

Peter's hands seized Jessica's hips as he held onto her, guiding her in. “'Good enough'. Imagine that.” He found a very firm and snug grip on her as he guided her up and down his cock, encouraging her pace and the way she rode him, very direct and very impatient in how she shoved onward, greedy and abrupt, letting Peter feel the urgency of her motions. Everything fell perfectly into place, and Peter was happy to feed into this chaos, to foster the swell of aggression and desire that held onto them both.

They lost track of everything as Jessica rode Peter, hips rolling and swaying with a sultry grace and a hunger so deep and so hot that she could barely contain herself. She wanted everything she could get from this situation, seeking indulgence and pleasure as firmly as she could get it, all while hammering down onto the big dick and embracing her utmost desires. Everything about this situation felt too good to be true, and she was unapologetic about getting it and savouring the way she burned against him. “Fine, your cock is better than 'good enough', you happy?” she groaned, seizing his shoulders for more balance and steadiness, riding him even faster still, hammering down onto Peter's cock with as swift and abrupt a motion as she could manage. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming, leaving her to chase down the sensations hard and hot as they wound her up and threatened to unravel her entirely.

“No, those words aren't good enough,” Peter teased back, swatting at her perky butt as he kept his hold on her, the reversal of the situation complete as Jessica got breathless and tense riding his cock so hard, and he knew she was going to have to give in to this all, going to have to accept this and play into it. “I'm stretching you out way too much for that shit. I want some compliments or you can get right off this dick.” The way he held tight onto her still spoke to a desire to keep her in place and a confidence that she would do exactly as he expected her to.

Jessica had already swallowed cum, why not chase it down with her pride? “I love your cock so much,” she whined, throwing herself into the reckless thrill of riding him hard and fast, of losing all sense to this pleasure as she took everything upon herself and embraced pure, reckless heat. “It's so big, and it's filling me up so much. I set this up just to get your dick, okay? I needed pictures of this shitty councilman but I also wanted to take a ride on your cock, and if I knew you were this well endowed I would have been your secret slut through all of high school, okay?” Thrashing atop him with erratic motions and pure desperation, Jessica allowed herself to completely unravel under his touch, embracing something so primal and so desperate that she didn't really know how to handle nay of it. She was so overwhelmed and so tense under this swell of ecstasy, throwing all sense and caution to the wind as she embraced the swell of senseless delight and desire, chaos burning through every inch of her as she gave in to this mess. A mess pulsing hotter and needier through her as she gave in to it all, as she embraced the chaos and want pulsing across every inch of her needy body.

It was all sweet music to Peter's ears as he continued to thrust upward, using Jessica with a firm and confident swell of excitement, feeling the unrelenting pleasure sear across his body. He was happy to give in to this mess, to embrace the chaos and the desire of losing himself fully to pleasure, and he wanted only to feel what she could offer him. Everything he did was in service now to the pleasure and the desire, erratic motions and relentless, pulsing desire getting the better of everyone amid this swell, this unraveling chaos that held onto them. They were all helpless here, lost to something primal and exciting, an indulgence more erratic and indulgent than they really know how to handle. Peter and Jessica burned together, and the swell of chaos and senseless desire made for something direct, something powerful, and he was happy to give in to it and feed her lusts.

There was only one way this could end, and Jessica thrived under such conditions, caring only about the desire and chaos of something potent and shameless, about the idea of fucking hard and fucking fast, fucking until they crashed into something messy and chaotic. She wasn't about anything else, really, and she lived by that idea firmly, the confidence guiding him down harder and deeper. The pleasure was intoxicating, a pulse of senseless need and lust potent enough to ensure she was ready to give in to all of it, body throbbing under the relentless pulse of the pleasure crashing down upon her. Jessica felt unstoppable now, felt relentless and eager, a sultry mess of desire and frustrations coming apart at the seams.

They came hard and they came loud, yelling and groping and shivering under the pressure of something hot and tense enough to leave them both spiraling into chaos and surrender. They didn't hold anything back, and that was what made it so exciting and tense for the two heroes, who shook the car with their motions and their frustrations, super strength getting away from them both in the hazy midst of something truly exciting and powerful. It was an amazing swell of pleasure, and the sensations reached their shivering peak when Peter fired off his big, hot load deep into Jessica, making her scream and squeal in blissful surrender and acceptance, her body trembling through the sensations as she clutched Peter tightly and refused to let go. Similarly, Peter held the breathless Jessica against his body, wanting to keep her right there, right where he felt she was best.

“Few years too late,” Jessica groaned, “But it was at least the best sex I've had all week.” Another tease, another prodding. Peter was happy to shrug it off now, though. To let her teasing pass as just a piece of this mess much more concerned and interested in embracing the pleasures burning hot between them.

“When this is done and we can get a fucking bite to eat, how about we bring this back to my place?” he asked.

“Your girlfriends don't mind you sleeping with other women?”

“Mind? They'd probably want to join in.”

"Fuck, I never want to hear anything about 'Parker luck' ever again.”

Before they could seal those plans down, the sound of voices stirred them. The door to the crack house opened and the dope dealing politician stepped out slowly, holding a big bag in hand and leaving with several people, which had Peter panicking to get his hands off of Jessica's ass and onto his camera again as the moment melted away a bit, replaced with the much more pressing real business they were actually here for, a glass of cold water thrown onto a moment Jessica was left to slip up off of and hope she could rekindle once their work was done, because she noticed his cock was still rock hard and that she was not even close to finished with him yet.


	6. Janet van Dyne - Glitter Fairy

After his stakeout with Jessica, having Janet van Dyne in his studio all decked out in sultry lingerie was a welcome return to normal that he was happy to take his chance to soak in, working his lenses over and relaxing in the relief of having something sensible to finally do and deal with. He happily admired the sight of Janet loosening up a little as she stood there in her gorgeous outfit, a black and yellow lingerie set modeled after her signature outfit. The corset top emphasized her trim figure and her ample chest, while her legs happily shifted about in stockings that drew Peter's gaze slowly away from his cameras again and again, losing the focus he was supposed to have as he became fixated on everything about her luscious body. The ways that the black ad yellow played off of each other kept his eyes scanning all over her body and losing everything he saw.

Adding to the visual interest and excitement of her look was a pair of sheer, glitter-clad wings that stuck out from her back, meant to keep the theme for her photo shoot, and Peter kept getting distracted by them. Not as much as by her amazing body, but there was a lot going on here for him to be looking at. It kept him interested as he peered about, wondering two things: what she wanted, and if his dick figured into those plans as much as it had with every other powered woman who'd hired him so far. Not that he was going to bring up the second one. "So you said we were doing a stripper shoot and you'd bring the pole, but... Where is it?'

"I put it down right here," Janet said, motioning toward something she'd planed on the table earlier that Peter just hadn't really paid much attention to. Sitting there was a little platform with what looked like a metal skewer for grilling stuck in through the middle. It was a bit more than that, solid and firm enough to stay in place, but there was definitely no moment where he had paid any attention to it. "This is what we're working with."

"Oh," Peter said, eyes widening. "Oh, you're shrinking for this." He should have expected as much, but it hadn't really occurred to him in the process of everything he was up to here, not until Janet's smile crept across her face. This had just gotten a fair bit more interesting in some very unexpected ways. "I'll need some different lenses for that then."

Janet tugged at her wings a little bit, nudging them into place. "Oh, sorry, I would have told you if I knew it was important to the equipment. Yeah, I wanted a very kind of Tinkerbell style shoot, and I need it to be accurate. You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can." Peter was already in the process of changing out the equipment on his cameras for it, intrigued by what she was saying now more than ever; if she was after his dick then it was about to become even more exciting, because if she intended to fuck during this, was she staying small? It was an exciting thought, and he needed to learn more, a potent motivator to get his cameras all set up as quickly as he could. "Can you shrink down while we go? Just so I can make sure everything is focused and positioned right." He didn't want to make a thing out of it given how curious and excited he was, but Peter did need to basically start from scratch on positioning his cameras and setting up the studio space given the change of plans.

Janet was happy to oblige, shrinking down to a paltry five and a half inches tall, looking more Tinkerbell-esque by the second. It excited Peter as he eyed her, knowing full well that she was small enough now to be dwarfed by his dick. It was something he couldn't even pretend he wasn't thinking about as he looked through his cameras at her and positioned them just right, zooming and focusing to capture her at all the right angles. A smaller subject size meant he had to take a bit more consideration about posing the stationary cameras to get her just right, because his hand-held snaps were going to be a lot trickier to get. But he was determined to get it, to make this all work no matter what he had to do.

It gave him the push to get everything done and ready before too long, focusing everything now on the pleasure before him. "Alright, start when ready." His smile widened, and he embraced the sweet opportunity about to take him.

Aside from the general technical matters of photographing a subject under six inches tall, the actual photo shoot portion played out much the same as everything else Peter was used to by now. He took delight in capturing every second of this beautiful situation, holding firm while he snapped pictures from all angles to Janet's beautiful striptease. She showed remarkable agility as she clung to the metal pole, flaunting her flexibility and her strength with how she pulled up onto it, swaying around it and hanging on by a leg, the way she climbed up and then spiraled down the shaft, all with a smile on her face. Her lingerie went away piece by piece, exposing a body and curves that looked great even in minuscule scale, and Peter was so used to this all that he found himself not even needing to worry too much about having a hard on while he took the pictures, just mentally used to this now and not immediately going for full blown horny madness from the word go.

Janet went through her routine, humming to herself as she danced and stripped herself bare piece by piece, until she was wearing only the wings, which did work to keep her flying, affixed with some spirit glue to keep them on her back the whole time. She played up her sultry fairy vibe as she kept moving, showing off her flexibility more than ever as she spread herself, exposing herself to Peter's eyes and his cameras and not seeming to mind very much at all. She had a very accepting and ready demeanor under all the sultry sex kitten vibes she put out, knowing what she was doing and already too deep in that plunge to stop now. She flew up a little bit, but kept herself around the pole as much as she could.

"Next step!" Janet called before too long. "We need a size comparison so it's clear I'm small." She flew forward, very abruptly moving on toward Peter's lap, completely startling him as she got her hand down onto his lap and tugged at his zipper, needing to use her whole body to pull down as she stared up at him.

"Fuck," Peter groaned. The surprise threw him for a loop, mostly because of just how abrupt and eager this was. Peter hadn't been ready for Janet to make her move so boldly against him. She didn't even ask before she started going for his dick, startling him with her aggression and hunger, with the way she began to have her way with him. Not that he minded, of course. "Hold on, hold on. I'm happy to help with this, but we're going to have to make sure this is a good place for it, and right now it's not." He shot some web over at a chair, dragging it over and settling down onto it as he tugged his pants down, surprised by just how aggressively and readily this all happened, how much this was about to get weird and crazy thanks to Janet's confident advance.

Janet knew the dance by now. Peter Parker and his photo shoots that ended in inter-marital affairs and mindblowingly good sex. She wanted it for herself, and she was just the right kind of ready to play slutty fairy that she wanted to embrace the chance, wanted to have her fun with him, and had heard about how readily he gave in to the sex that she didn't even feel the need to play coy about it, just getting direct and horny in her approach. And as he revealed to her his big, aching cock, she saw plenty to be excited by, moaning in sweet abandon as she leaned into this, flying up toward his cock. "It's bigger than I am," she moaned. "So much work to do! How am I going to get you off when your cock is bigger than my whole body is?"

But the excitement in her voice spoke to her desire to take that up as a challenge, and she began to work steadily at using his cock like a stripper pole, her wings keeping her light as with his body more sensitive and capable of feeling than her little platform was she didn't want to be walking all over his pelvis. But she swung around on his dick, swaying and grinding against it, eyes locked on Peter all the while. In response, Peter kept taking pictures of everything. He was consistent if nothing else, focused on the job and what he had to do to satisfy that, leaving the worries of what would happen to his dick and everything else for after he had worked her over, until after he was done with her. There was so much happening here that surprised Peter, and he welcomed all of it, weird as some of it may have been. Downright questionable in a couple cases.

He was fucking married women, after all. As Janet swung around and rubbed against his dick he had very little doubt that what he was doing was out of line in a lot of ways. But he didn't care enough to stop any of that, accepting the pleasure that came with all of his hunger, letting the chaos of the moment carry him away. He had a gorgeous five and half inch woman using his dick like a stripper pole, and he just had to see where this went. Anything about this that was questionable came second to that, which by all reasonable metrics should have only made this more questionable. But how could he help himself now? He was but a man completely enveloped in the sweet lust of his own desires.

Janet's striptease finally wore down and she focused her attentions now entirely onto Peter and what she could do with him. Her legs wrapped around his shaft as she clung to him, holding onto the upper portion of his dick with his head resting just under her breasts, and Janet began to rock up and down, grinding against his shaft and stroking him with her whole body. "I'm going to do everything that you could ever dream of with a girl my size," she moaned, and Peter could feel a deep, lustful swell of rumbling need take hold of him as he realized just how much he wanted to do to a girl of Janet's size. It was the most bizarre thing to imagine, but it was far too powerful to deny himself now.

The line of sexy tease photo shoot and actually just fucking the woman in question was often a bit cloudy and suspect, but here, Peter really had no idea where one ended and the other began, given how Janet used his cock as a stripper pole in the first place, but he welcomed that indecisive excitement, the way that Janet's seduction of him came with such a weird and unclear mess of feelings he just had to embrace. She was unpredictable and so utterly gorgeous with her little pint sized charms throwing about, a small figure throwing lots of big feelings around, and he just had to give himself up to all of them, welcoming the sweet embrace and chaos of something only getting stronger by the second.

Janet worked herself greedily along Peter's cock, her pussy flush against him as she worked quickly to satisfy herself, a moaning wreck grinding and heaving as she showed him exactly what she was capable of. There was a lot to do here that felt more than a little bit overwhelming, but all in the good fun and satisfying pursuit of something she was readily giving herself up to more and more with each passing second. The feelings that swelled through her tiny body as she moved to work herself against his cock from top to bottom made for something so unique and bizarre to her, her legs wrapped not around a man's back but against his cock entirely, clutching him like she had never clutched someone before and allowing herself to lose track of everything sensible and clear about what she was doing.

The steady click of the camera at work helped set the pace for Janet's hot and heavy indulgence, finding a rhythm to move to that kept her eagerly pushing on to embrace her most reckless of desires, seeking to completely embrace something so beautiful and so powerful that she couldn't think straight any longer. She needed to give up to this weird indulgence, craved the chance to learn and feel her way through raw excitement and the discovery of what she was able to do in this position to Peter and his amazing cock, so big that it really did intimidate her in size and make this whole situation all the more enticing and enthralling.

Every time Peter's dick throbbed, it felt like a flood of aggression from Janet's perspective, muscles pulsing and tightening in ways that felt incredible to her given her position, given the relative size of everything involved. It kept Janet moving quicker, rushing on fiercer and harsher through these sensations as she chased the pleasure down deeper still, dizzy and overwhelmed by this delirious lust and want. Her pussy was so hot, so ready, and she made sure it was flush against Peter's shaft, that she was applying pressure to herself all the while and chasing pleasure of her own, not even sure how the balance evened out as far as who was getting what, but that mystery only excited Janet more in the process of what she was doing and what she found here.

She needed to change it up, though. Pulling back from his cock for a moment, Janet went for another approach, sitting herself down onto his balls and straddling his cock with her legs, sitting at the base instead and going for his dick with her mouth and her hands instead. She began to work and massage at his shaft as best she could with what were admittedly some pretty small points of focus and contact, bolstered by a little more grinding as her pussy ground into the fleshy seam running down the underside of his cock, right at the base of his shaft.

The change of approach led to a different bit of treatment for Peter, who found his cock treated to pleasure lower down very suddenly. "That feels amazing," he groaned, leaning back in his seat as much as possible, even slumping a bit so he could really get a good angle for Janet to sit on him from, capturing everything with side shots and maybe a little blindly working the lens now, not getting the most accurate or perfectly composed photos in all likelihood, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. Janet and all of her rawly sexual advances were getting to him and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself to the pleasure of what she offered him, allowing her to satisfy his cock thoroughly.

"Your cock is amazing! I'll have to fuck myself senseless on your cock when I'm full sized again. But for now, I just want to be your slutty pixie!" Threatening to come unraveled by all of this raw sensation, Janet found herself feeling something completely brilliant taking hold of her. This pleasure was intoxicating, giving her a chance for something new and exciting to take on and lose herself to, giving up deeper and hotter to everything spiraling off into all directions. There wasn't a lot happening here that didn't feel amazing, all worked up and worn into need and hunger, desperation pounding on through her and leaving her needy, hot, craving more and wanting Peter to have her thoroughly, to give up to everything.

Throbbing harder as all of this pleasure wound up, Peter didn't hold back his excitement, giving himself to the pleasure stronger by the second. Janet was yet another weird twist of surprise and pressure that had him craving more of her by the second, giving himself to the idea of absolute abandonment of everything but the lustful fixation on the pleasure she gave him. This was all he really needed, and he craved what he could get from Janet's amazing body and the pleasures she brought down upon him, stronger and fiercer with each buck of her body along his cock, each caress and lick that made him burn for her.

Janet knew what she was doing in driving Peter wild, in how she worked against his cock to satisfy him. She'd thought out a million ways to do this, a million ways to spring pleasure upon him that she used to her advantage one after another, unable to slow down in her fervid indulgence and in the way she let Peter crave her too thoroughly to help. She was in absolute control here, owning a cock bigger than she was and flaunting her excited ideas against it without hesitation, making him throb and ache and crave harder. Every pulse of his dick begging for relief gave her a little more confidence in what she was doing, and Janet was ready to take this even further now.

Flying up toward the head of his cock, Janet spread her legs wide, settling down against the head of his cock with her pussy and pushing hard. She wasn't going to fit his cock inside of her. She knew that already. But she didn't have to to make him lose himself. "Stroke yourself for me," she whined, teasing his shaft with her legs and her lower body, grinding firmer against him as she flaunted her ability to keep a different sort of pressure upon him. Playing with the head of his cock while he stroked was still way more than he'd be getting alone. "Jerk off that huge cock as hard as you can and show me how much you love your dirty fairy whore!"

Peter couldn't have agreed more, reaching for the base of his cock and starting to jerk off quickly. "Tell me if the ride gets too bumpy," he groaned, not wanting to beat his meat so hard and so fast it jostled Janet off of his dick entirely, but he didn't feel himself capable of holding back at all as he worked to jerk his cock off as quickly and hotly as he could. There was so much going on here and while he thought he was ready for it, the utter weirdness behind these feelings made for a situation he just couldn't grasp, unable to deal with the sensations that refused to let go of him. Everything here felt so good, so real, and he was shameless about keeping this going, feverishly stroking his cock for one of the most exciting handjobs of his life.

Keeping his other arm still so he could keep snapping pictures wasn't easy, but with this new angle, he was able to at least focus on her from up front, capturing the sight of her grinding against his cock tip while she played with herself, mostly fondling her breasts as she moved in and fixated hunger that focused on the steady shift into deepening hunger and acceptance, threatening to come unraveled under this bliss and letting herself know only searing ecstasy. They found something strange together, something curious and intense in the weirdness ensuing, and there wasn't anything that could make this slow down now, their indulgence stronger and fiercer, craving something that felt inevitable between them now, but so pleasurable that neither wanted to rush into it too much.

At least, not rushing into it just to get it over with. There was no denying the fervid pace of Peter's stroking. He didn't masturbate this hard by himself; this was the kind of pace he'd go at when a girl wanted him to jerk a load all over her face, and he wasn't sure if she was ready for the chaos and madness of this treatment, but he knew she was either going to slow this down before it happened or take it on full force, and he was fine with either.

Janet went sort of two ways about it as she pulled away from his dick again, this time to flutter back toward her platform. "I want you to fuck my body," she moaned, enticing Peter forward, arms and legs going up in the air. Peter followed, figuring he knew what she was talking about as he got his cock down against her body, feeling her clutch it as he got right to work thrusting forward. He pushed down firmly against her to add to the pressure, hand even seizing her a bit from underneath so he could hold her in place as he thrust forward, trying very hard not to just use his five and a half foot partner as a fleshlight outright.

But it was certainly the effect. "Yes, use me like a sex toy!" Janet shouted, clearly catching on to the primal pressures of what ensued, abandoning all sense and hesitation for the sake of something wicked and powerful, potent in its approach and getting only fiercer as she rocked against him. With Peter holding her in place she had nothing to do now but take the pleasure, keeping flush against his body and letting the heat of this insane moment count for a lot amid all of her grinding and her swaying. He was doing to her things that felt too hot and exciting for Janet to hold back from, and she knew where this was going to end.

"You're just as big of a slut at one twelfth the size," Peter grunted. "It's amazing how needy you are for my dick. Shit, you only wanted to do this so you could see a giant cock, didn't you? I'm onto you now." He was happy to keep going, trying his hardest not to get too rough with her in her smaller state, not to just squeeze and jerk his cock off with her in his hand. But he certainly gave her something potent, pushing greedily onward to satisfy his hardest-throbbing cravings, knowing that Janet was right there needily alongside him, all of this pleasure getting stronger and fiercer as he approached orgasm.

All of the grinding and pseudo-sex he had didn't feel quite like it was just handjobs and dry humping. Not given the scale and the dedication involved. This was something weird and unexpected and absolutely not like the sorts of things that Peter would have gotten out of Janet jerking him off, which made this all the more exciting still. It felt like as long as he had that, he was in the clear to enjoy all the pleasure he could get, taking on the most bizarre and unique of all his sexual experiences on this new side hustle, even if it felt more and more like he was getting paid to plough every woman with an Avengers membership. He didn't really mind that much, given that this was the best fringe benefit for his work he had ever enjoyed.

There was no stopping this pleasure, no holding back, and both of them were so tightly wound and horny that the inevitable took hold quickly. Peter let go of Janet as he came, groaning in excitement and showering her with cum. His cock erupted all over the place, gushing spunk raining down on her with an excitement and aggression she wasn't in any shape to deal with, her moans spiraling off out of control amid dizzy swells of excitement and slavish hunger, delirium setting in hard and leaving her lost to something that she simply couldn't contain. This felt amazing, and she was happy to give in to this whole mess, unstoppable and lustful in her approach.

Janet came to the exciting thrill of being drenched in Peter's cum. There was so much of it and she found herself showered in it, plastered with each gooey strand of a massive load, left in a puddle of cum and completely overwhelmed by this depravity and this excitement. She was a mess now, needy and hot as she looked up happily at him, whining and licking her lips. She had so many things in ind yet to do with him, so many things she sought to indulge in and enjoy with Peter before she was done here tonight, but for the moment she was happy to lie blasted with cum like only a woman of her size could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	7. Captain Marvel - Cutting to the Chase

"I didn't know you even still had the old costume," Peter said, trying to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor as Carol Danvers stepped out into the living room turned studio in what looked like a piece of history. A skintight black leotard with a lightning bolt emblazoned across the front clung to the ample curves of her strong, toned body, particularly to her very heavy chest almost begging to be let out, powerful thighs clear on display, a perfect ass marred only by the red sash around her waist that threatened to cover up the amazing backside. It was the costume of Miss Marvel, a name Carol had left behind and moved on from to inherit a proper and deserved title of Captain Marvel. 

Even now, Peter got a bit of a whiplash seeing it. The weirdness of the old and exposing leotard contrasting with her now shoulder-length hair--shorter than it ever was during her old period--mingling with the lack of her old domino mask, tied in with a heightened sense of respect for the leadership and skills of a woman who had risen to the height of the superhero world in the past few years to take a strong, front-facing position. A woman Peter knew and respected and took orders from, dressed like she was when he was an awkward teenager jerking off to magazine spreads of her.

"I haven't worn it in a while," Carol said, stepping across the room in her old boots, footsteps a bit uncertain and relatively clumsy. But she kept steady with it, a certain kind of contained bounce in the way she advanced forward owing to the weird mix of containment and freeness that came with this outfit. "But when I said I wanted to have a special photo shoot, this is what I meant."

Peter couldn't argue with the idea. "It's definitely special. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you have a good idea." Her tongue dragged across her lips as she stepped into position. "Let's cut through all the cheesecake stuff too; I remember how you would look at me in this thing." Carol didn't want to play around the idea here she had in mind for him.

"More 'referral' business, then," Peter said, his smile widening as he embraced the opportunity. "Cutting to the chase sounds good, so we can take this wherever you want to."

Carol didn't want to wait a moment longer, going for something stark and aggressive for the sake of getting from hi what she wanted. Stepping indulgently forward, she dropped to her knees in front of Peter, eyes staring happily up at him as her smile widened, as the contrast between her new hair and her old outfit stood strong and firm. She was ready now to make her move on him and get what she craved, hands grabbing at his jeans to undo them. "You want to fuck Miss Marvel's throat?" she asked, staring up with a perky wink at Peter, ready to get all she craved out of him and his touch.

"God yes," Peter said, already getting some pictures of the kneeling heroine in front of him. There was so little shame to be found in her abrupt move on him, and Peter was happy to let her have her fun with him, happy to give her free access to his cock and to whatever he wanted. Even if Carol wasn't too interested in having pictures of anything specific, Peter certainly was; keeping the pictures from all his flings and his shoots had him happily shoring up the most insane private collection of superheroine porn there was, and it was all real. All his, featuring his cock, and with his gorgeous girlfriends happily checking it out with him, using it as a strange prelude to their own sexual indulgences as they had a special sort of fun with it all.

So Carol getting right for his cock was an absolute delight, as she tugged his dick right out and got right to stroking along his shaft without any hesitation. Her eyes stared up toward Peter with something hungry and enduring, a need to give in to the pleasure grabbing tight hold of her and keeping her focused on him. "Just stay right here and keep your eyes on me, big boy," she said, strokes greedy and harsh as she stared up toward him, gaze hot and steady upon him. The shamelessness and the raw excitement of Carol's intentions. A handjob wasn't what she was going to leave this at, but it certainly helped rile Peter up while she got herself better into position to have him however she wanted.

Settling down into a good place on her knees to have her fun with Peter's dick, Carol got steadily lined up, leaning slowly forward and planting some kisses next onto his cock, letting the loving and hot gaze up toward Peter speak for itself. She was happy to provide and to play along now, giving in to everything before her with a marked lack of care for anything but absolute submission. "You can hop in whenever you want, but let a girl have her fun first," she said, voice rumbling hotly as the last little bit she needed to say before getting to work.

A quick shove forward and the wrapping of lips around his cock had Peter groaning, the excitement flaring up very quickly, accelerating and hitting something sudden, the rush of pleasure making for all the sorts of excitement he needed, that he had grown used to but also still craved. Fucking his way through the gorgeous women of the hero world had not left Peter complacent about getting laid, it instead fueled his indulgences, gave him more to enjoy, more to savour, and the throbbing rush of increasing hunger got to him with deepening flares of utter delight.

Sucking the cock down and tending to the hungry and aching pleasure that she pushed on against, Carol was shameless about working his cock over. There was a lot of dick to deal with here, to her absolute delight, but it was no big surprise; she'd heard all the talk already, knew what she had to do and what to deal with. She had a lot to handle here, many things to enjoy and throw herself into, and she could really savour all that she got into. Rocking her head on with careful and broad motions, Carol flaunted how much she wanted to hold onto the idea of holding nothing back, no bush beating as his cock and the thrill of sucking it took the up-front spotlight completely.

"That's the good stuff," Peter groaned, making sure he got lots of pictures of this. He shot some web over to the handle of another tripod, tugging at it to turn it around and position the camera so he could get some shots from behind of her sucking too. Anything to make this moment one he could remember forever to come, and certainly to capture all of the excitement he could. Her big, perfect ass wiggling about was something he needed to immortalize too, it and the scandalous nature of her head nestled in his lap making for what would surely be a seductive thrill to tease the palette with.

Nothing Carol did made for the soft tease of a palette at all. She was reckless and shameless in how she pushed on to indulge in all of her hungers, rocking on back and forth in reckless surrender, making this pleasure and this excitement speak to something wicked and reckless. Everything she did was about greedy indulgence, as she sought the satisfaction and the excitement of getting lost with Peter's dick and embracing her most lurid flavours. She was senseless in this approach, in the hungry descent that she pushed on with, but the more she went on, the more her eyes turned pleading; rather than simply being in shameless descent, Carol showed off something wanton that wanted, something that craved.

Peter picked up on it, and he knew it for what it was, as he realized he could really make a move in on this excitement. He grabbed fistfuls of soft blonde hair and tugged her down, forcing his way into her throat, and from there, all bets were off. Sudden, rough, powerful thrusts bore on wickedly, pressing strong and fierce in the pace of raw aggression, hammering down into her throat and fucking Carol without a care for anything now. "Like this? Did you want to get your throat fucked just like this? Amazing how fucking desperate you were for this, you were begging me with those eyes." He knew she could take it like nobody else could, the most durable and capable woman he had been with yet. She could take a pounding, and if anything, the actual danger of Peter hurting her was pretty minimal. He was able to cut loose here like nobody else, and he took great delight in absolutely ruining her.

Carol choked happily as the big dick plunged down her throat, hitting her with the harshness and the aggression, so hot and right and potent. This was what she had been hoping for, enjoying the suddenness and pressure of Peter taking charge to fuck her throat. She'd given him the permission to already, and he seemed very happy to be taking advantage of that now, pushing on strongly and harshly to get what he could out of this situation, the pleasure and the hungers of all that he could do to her. She knew he was good for a hard fuck, knew he had yet to disappoint anybody, and with the rush of pure vulgarity with which he hammered into her throat she could see exactly why.

Unbridled roughness and pure savagery guided him on in a show of such wanton recklessness that he didn't feel even kind of bad about anything he was doing here. Peter was shameless about fucking Carol, about making her howl and gasp in excitement. Savage thrusts pushed onward to make this something powerful and wickedly rough. Thick strands of spit and drool coming up with each pull back was a mark of something Peter couldn't help but be proud of, a power trip that eh ran on happily. This powerful and strong heroine choking on his dick, drooling all over herself and making it drip down onto her famous black leotard... How had he come to be this fucking lucky? "I'm facefucking Captain Marvel. Shit, this is a teenage dream come true, and your throat feels amazing!" Peter grunted, tightening his grip in her hair and losing himself utterly.

Rather than hold back or try to pretend she could handle it, Carol let it all go, let her gag reflex flare up and egg him on, feeling him pound harder down her throat and treating her to something wicked, and she was shameless about it. To give in to these pleasures was exciting and senseless, with Carol rubbing between her legs at where her sopping wet twat began to leak through her leotard's material, dripping pussy juices showing off how soaked she was just by coming over here to fuck Peter. She couldn't pretend she was able to deny this or handle it; she just craved the wickedness and the hungers of this moment, of this beautiful and feverish situation.

Everything reached its brilliant, molten climax with a swell of something shameless, something overwhelming and wicked, and he didn't shy away from it. With one sharp pull back, Peter groaned, "I'm getting a photo shoot in with my cum all over your face!" he yelled, head rolling back as he surrendered to the full, senseless thrill of giving in completely. He blasted her face with thick shots of gooey seed splattering across her cheeks. She coughed and sputtered, spitting up more strands of drooly throat slop as her shivering, trembling eyes stared up at Peter, completely lost to the feelings that she was utterly unprepared for.

"That was amazing," Carol whined, remaining on her knees before Peter, submitting hard and helpless. "Such a big dick... My throat feels punished, and my pussy is begging for more."

"You can get fucked however you want to, just say it." Peter found this dominance infectious, but he saw the value in giving Carol something back, letting her pick the position and embracing the chances before him. There so much about the way that she opened herself up to him that he just had to respond to in kind, and he trusted anything Carol did would be amazing.

For a moment, everything hung still and patient as Carol intentionally drew out what she had in mind, wanting to really make the tension build, wanting Peter to be holding his breath waiting for her to respond, all so that she could respond with a swiftness catching him totally off guard. She reached for her leotard, slowly tugging it aside at its base so that she could get her pussy bare and accessible, so she could get right onto his cock from the word go, and only then did she make her move.

From her position underneath Peter, flight and super speed made it easy to get him up off of the air, his spider sense not tripping up probably due to the lack of actual harm he was in for as he slammed against the ceiling very suddenly, Carol upside-down and straddling Peter's lap, slamming down--or up, as it were--onto his cock, impaling herself directly onto it and just getting right to work. Heavy motions up and down bucked on feverishly, as Carol showed off something absolutely reckless and unstoppable in the way that she got right on to fucking herself on his dick. "Like this," she moaned. "I want to get fucked just like this!'

Peter was able to stick to the ceiling while Carol's powers kept her in place, allowing them to fuck upside-down, and this time Peter wasn't able to exert absolute control. The super strong warrior slammed down onto his cock with a harshness that ensured he couldn't exactly get much grounding either. She rode him with such a ferocity that he could hardly believe, thrown by the pleasure of all the pressure and the lust Carol threw into her movements. She was unruly and aggressive, throwing him for a loop and leaving him dazed by just how ferocious she could be, how hungry and aggressive she was capable of getting for the sake of blowing Peter's mind.

But he wasn't just enjoying the fun. He held onto his camera tightly, snapping pictures of their upside-down indulgence, catching shots of her heaving tits so chaotically moving about. He wasn't about to let the photo shoot stop just because Carol threw him for a loop; he was on top of this and he was shameless about keeping up his vigorous pressures, indulging and throwing himself into the pleasure without a moment of faltering. He was going to get all of this.

"About time I fuck someone who can fly," Peter said, trying to lean into the tailspin as he rushed on to fuck her, hips bucking downward to fuck her, meeting her ferocity and her place. He got his hands onto her hips and used the grasp to his advantage, not letting Carol steal absolute control with her urgency. He was firm and aggressive in his pace, holding onto her and making sure she was being given his cock rather than just taking it. And she was given it hard.

"You wouldn't ever get away with webbing me up and fucking me," Carol said, flaunting her control and refusing to ease up on him. Her breasts heaved from the hard motions and the weirdness of gravity and flight and all the ways her powers helped her defy reason. "I know you like doing that, and I'm happy to get fucked and roughed up, but you're not turning me helpless, got it?" The harshness of her greedy motions and the reckless chance to pound on made for something relentless and incredible, something she was able to get all she wanted here. "Your cock's amazing, but I can't let that get to your head."

The eager groans of a man happily indulging in raw pleasure made for something that Peter could lose himself to fully. "Want to talk amazing? Only thing keeping me from ripping your costume to freeing those big tits is that I don't want to destroy a piece of history." The delirious thrills of utterly savage pounding and raw excitement made for a situation only getting more fierce and potent as he pounded on, as he fucked into her a sense of reckless and unruly glee. "Forget your face, I would have fucked them if I had the chance." he didn't shy away from laying it all out, from letting her burn up fiercer and hotter under all of the pressure he could flaunt over her. There was nothing more satisfying now than this laser-focused excitement, the precision of ecstasy and indulgence only getting more primal and exciting by the second.

Moaning in reckless excitement and allowing herself to burn up under all of this excitement, the pleasure was too great to deal with, setting aflame something powerful within her that could not be controlled. The more she gave up to all of this, the happier she felt. Fucking upside-down on the ceiling and getting full mileage out of their powers and what they could do, the two superheroes flaunted the pleasure they could find, unwilling to ease up or slow down on the way they threw themselves into absolute ecstasy. Everything they did was about giving in, about finding the grounding and the pleasure needed to make them burn up in the heat and the chaos that ensued.

Peter was surprised the ceiling could handle all of this unbridled fucking. Faster and more chaotic they went, with Carol slamming down harder against him, doing everything she could now to satisfy the cravings that called to her. He kept up with her well, refusing to let Carol's riding get out of control or become too much for him. He was happy to just keep pounding, thrusting stronger and hotter on to make the most of this, showing what he could do and keeping the pace with her, because for now he was happy to let her go, but next up, he wanted to turn things around and just absolutely wreck her.

Carol wanted it too, and the way he held up certainly helped push her into knowing he was worth it. "I've needed a guy who can keep up with me for so long," she moaned. 'Durable, strong, and hung like a fucking horse! God, you're just what I've needed, Parker." She didn't speak without shame, reveling in the way that she had finally found a match and could endure all of his fucking and his pounding, loving the way he took her and throwing herself senselessly into the pleasure and the hunger. She refused to shy away from any of this excitement, bucking on hotter by the second to get what she needed, and the idea of losing all sense made for something undeniably hot, the incredible rush of pure desire getting to her. She wasn't afraid of it, giving to the pleasure happily and allowing the sensations to take root deep inside of her, the senseless heat getting to her completely.

The searing heat of a strong, hard earned orgasm felt incredible for both of them to give into. They yelled and thrashed, moaning in sweet surrender as they gave themselves to all of this pleasure without any hesitation, thriving in the environment of pure acceptance and indulgence that ruled them. Carol's pussy clenched hungrily down around a cock begging to let go. The greedy clenching miked it, pleaded, and finally Peter gave in, slamming downward and pulling her onto his cock, going full strength to hold her tightly in place and blow his load deep into her hungry and pleading twat, making her coo and thrash in the ecstasy that followed. They gave in to it all utterly as Peter's erupting cock pumped hot shots of gooey, satisfying seed deep into Carol, making her thrash and twist under the relief she craved.

Peter groaned, shuddering and aching under the weight of so much relief and satisfaction, but even still he wasn't done with her yet. "Take us up high so I can fuck you in the clouds," he groaned. "Or else I might just see about those webs anyway." The words were a challenge, and Carol wasn't strong enough to deny it as she shuddered and ached under all of this attention, and she couldn't help herself now.

"Get your pants back on," she said. "I'm not flying out your window with your cock stuck inside of me." She dropped down to the floor, landing deftly on her feet and marching proudly, shamelessly off toward the roof so they could head off with some measure of subtlety; someone flying out of Peter's apartment window wasn't going to be subtle at all.  
****************************  
"Come on Parker, wreck that pussy!" Carol howled, floating high in the air over New York City, a steady hover with strong adhesive hands holding onto her to keep Peter afloat. She was bent forward, legs dangling as her leotard was once more tugged back over to expose her pussy, a fat cock slamming forward to slam into her, and there was nothing but pure aggression to come from it. Feverish slams pushed onward powerfully as Peter proved what he could do when absolutely in control.

And he wasn't afraid to all out, legs locked around hers, hands grabbing her back to clutch on powerfully to her. His every powerful thrust went balls deep into an incredibly tight and desperate twat. The slick embrace of a needy hole tight around his cock was something he simply couldn't deny, the raw satisfaction so blatant and so direct that all he could do was give in to it, hammering on proudly and powerfully, showing off what he could do and making her shiver under the throbbing mess of sensation. "You got your fix of my dick and you knew you just wanted to get ruined," Peter bragged. "I've got you up in the sky getting fucked like an animal, and you love it."

Thrashing and shivering, the raw thrill of submitting and giving in got to Carol. "I do!" she screamed, a needy wreck giving up to the power and the pleasure that she had absolutely no way to deny. She just gave in to all of it, happily accepting her place and the way that she took on these feelings. "I do! I fucking love this! I heard you were in the business of turning sexy photo shoots into some of the best sex women have ever had in their lives, and I needed it!"

Peter had his camera webbed against his shirt, set to automatically capture pictures with a steady flurry of snaps, his body shifting in position here and there to make sure he got plenty of shots of her from different angles. Caught her head rolled back, caught her spine arching, caught her big ass shaking from the harshness of his powerful thrusts into her from behind. He wanted his hands free to hold onto her, whether it was gripping her back or even tugging her hair just to flaunt the control he had over this situation. Everything he did now was in service of either fucking her to new heights of ecstasy, or getting the pictures he craved.

To give in to the thrills of getting fucked like this made for something very sudden and fierce, the pleasure and the fever getting to her with something that she felt all the dizzier about as she gave in to all of it, moaning and thrashing under the heat that came on. The big dick buried inside of her made her body shiver, feeling the thick shaft pound forward, her body lost to feelings and sensations beyond all reason. Her inner walls were stretched out around the cock, pleading for something powerful and fierce. She couldn't believe how good this all felt, but she was happy about embracing it, feeling the pressure and the lust get to her, her body shivering and aching with the swell of way more than she could handle.

"I can't remember the last time someone fucked me like this," Carol whined, heaving and pressing greedily back against Peter's thrusts, giving herself up to all of this pleasure, the rawness and the indulgence making for something so powerful and so primal that she just really wasn't prepared for. There was no shying away from what she gave up, body a twisting wreck giving up to so many sensations. "But you've got it, Parker! You've got it, and you've got me!"

Hammering on with the most proud and victorious pace he could muster, Peter relished in fucking Carol recklessly, hard and wicked and hot in the way he shoved onward, making sure she was right where he wanted her to be. The pleasure was so much, the burden of all these feelings crushing down upon her making for something she was unafraid of, growing more shameless and wicked by the second. Everything he did was a rush of pure ecstasy, making her body thrash under something so feverish and so hot that she couldn't believe how hot this all was.

There was no shying away form it now; up in the air, they fucked without a care, senseless and hot, giving up everything to this searing moment and the brilliant heat of something that felt absolutely incredible. The pleasure was there, something incredible and something that she was completely senseless against. All of the pleasure and the heat that ruled them was something absolutely senseless, desperate and hot and completely devoid of sense. The pleasure thrashed on stronger and fiercer, sensations spiking up powerfully and overwhelming something so powerful and fierce that she couldn't deal with it all.

The heights of orgasm ecstasy burned raw and sudden, the pleasure overwhelming Carol once more as she trembled and ached, so happy to lose herself to pleasure and so eager to give in to it all. She was absolutely inconsolable as she surrendered to it, a shivering mess wrecking and bucking under this haze. She surrendered fully to the throbbing pleasure of another well overdue release, a sudden climax burning her up and giving her all the pleasure she could have wanted. Carol gave up to all of it, a heaving wreck giving fully to the pleasure. "Cum in me, Parker!"

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He shoved forward harshly, plunging into her and fucking her with something powerful, the heat and the hunger getting to him One last balls deep thrust was all he needed as her pussy clenched and begged around his cock, doing things he was absolutely unafraid of. His cock erupted and pulsed, gushing forward powerfully and making her shiver under the swell of pure ecstasy. He was happy to creampie the heroine again, blowing his load deep into her and making her shiver hotly under the ecstasy, under the ways that she was absolutely senseless against.

"It's going to be hard to get," Peter warned, "but before we hit the ground I really want to get a shot of your pussy dripping with cum while the city's far down below you."

"Artistic. I like it, but only if we can keep the party going when we get back to your place."


End file.
